we're the 3 best friends that anyone could have
by drizzydrakelove1117
Summary: Scott and Stiles have another bestfriend named Meghan who is along for the ride. stiles/OC stiles just might get the girl this time. And judging from the title you would think its more comedy.. nope! i just love the hangover ; and it fit perfectly with the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second story, please enjoy! I don't own anything except my OC.**

**Chapter one: Sneaking out**

I woke up to a knocking on my window.

"Ugh, Stiles and Scott." I thought to myself. My two bestfriends were both looking in my window waiting for me to come talk to them. In my mind I was thinking "What could they possibly want from me at midnight before our first day of sophomore year?"

I trudged out of bed went and opened my window. The first thing I did before either of them could talk was hit them both upside the head.

"Ouch!" they both said in unison.

"Oh yeah sorry you guys just woke me up while I'm trying to get a decent sleep before our first day of school." I whisper, but it sounds more like a hiss.

"Well you won't be mad after we tell you what you're about to do." Stiles said his eyes bright with excitement.

"Okay, spill." I say.

"Alright, Stiles dad got a call that said they found a dead body in the woods." Scott says trying to sound all mysterious and what not.

" Alright, so what?" I ask them.

"They only found _half_." Stiles adds.

"Okay, that's enough I'll be out in two minutes."

I hurry up and grab a hair tie and put my medium length dirty blonde hair into a messy bun. Put on some quick eyeliner, because without it let me tell you I look rough. I quickly grab my phone from the charger, set it to silent, and then crawl back out of the window onto the roof then climb down using the gutter. I've done this exact routine hundreds of times to go meet up with the boys.

Both Stiles and Scott watch me walk over towards them. But suddenly they both look past my shoulder. To be honest there was only one word to describe the look on their faces…terrified.

**Well there you go, that's chapter 1. I know, I know pretty short. Please review! Be honest, but please don't be rude **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys all liked the last chapter! Here's the second one, enjoy**

"What's wrong?" I ask my voice shaking.

They both point behind me and Stiles says, "I wouldn't turn around if I were you."

I slowly turn around out of curiosity, ignoring Scott's request. When I'm about halfway turned around someone grabs me by my shoulders and yells "AHH" in my ear. I scream from the attack. Stiles and Scott bust out laughing. I shove both of them.

"Screw you guys! Damn, you scared the shit out of me. Oh yeah and if you ever think about pulling something like that again, you're dead." I threaten them.

"Oh whatever, you just should've seen the look on your face!" Stiles says while chuckling.

I roll my eyes and start walking towards Stiles' baby blue jeep. I don't care what anyone said, I loved that thing. The boys eventually follow and Stiles gets in the driver's seat, while Scott sits down in the passenger's. We drive in silence until we arrive at our destination.

We all hop out and walk toward the woods. Scott speaks up and says, "Uhmm which half of the body are we looking for exactly?"

I nod because I was wondering the same thing. I look at Stiles for the answer and he has a blank look on his face.

"I didn't really think about that part before." He admits.

Scott looks at me and we both roll our eyes at him.

"Oh well, we can still look I guess since we're already out here. In the middle of the woods. Alone. On the night of our first day of school. With a murderer on the loose." I say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"Well sorry I'm not as perfect as you _Meghan." _Stiles says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Okay guys, you sound like a married couple. Who cares we can look anyways. Top half or bottom, we can still look." Scott said.

We both mumbled words of agreement with Scott. I mean come on, how could you disagree with those big brown eyes.

As we walked deeper into the woods, I started to hear voices. Apparently so did the boys because they both stopped and listened. We all hurried to find somewhere to hide so we didn't get caught by whoever it was.

Low and behold, Stiles doesn't get behind a tree or bush in time. "Oh, hey dad" he says nervously.

His dad tells the other cops that Stiles belongs to him, or something along those lines. Then he proceeds to ask him who he's here with. My ears immediately perk up so I can hear what his response is.

You can tell that Stiles is nervous by his answer. "No, dad definitely not. Scott and Meghan are both at home."

His dad says, "I didn't say anything about Meghan or Scott." I could tell he was very suspicious.

"Well who else would it be if I was with anyone?" Stiles says.

The Sherriff is thinking for a moment then he says, "You really have to quit listening to my calls."

"Yeah, sorry dad."

His dad drags him towards the jeep. Yeah, we are definitely screwed. It's going to take a while to get home too on foot.

Me and Scott meet up with each other and decide to just walk home together because we live fairly close to each other. We are walking back when we hear the sound of animals running on the forest ground. We both fall to the ground to get out of their way. All of a sudden I hear Scott yell.

"Scott!"

All I hear is more screaming. He sounds like he's in deep pain. So I get up and run over to where he's laying down.

"It bit me!" he says. I can tell he's pretty shaken up.

"It's fine Scott, just let me look" I say trying to comfort him.

He lifts up his shirt, and sure enough right on his side is a huge bite mark. Let me tell you, it wasn't a pretty sight. I help him up and ask him what he thinks it was.

"A wolf." He replies.

And come to think of it, I remember hearing a howl. But I thought it was just my imagination considering that I've never heard that before.

I take another look at his side before we go separate ways home, and to my surprise it's not as bad as it was in the woods? I expected it to be bleeding more. Hmm pretty weird.

We say our goodbyes and he takes off running faster than I've ever seen him run, towards his house. When I say fast, it was very fast. Almost impossibly fast to tell you the truth.

**Well there you go! Keep reading please, and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Enjoy, and please review. If you have any ideas for my story let me know **

I woke up that morning to the sound of an annoying alarm clock. That's when I knew, I was really going back to school today.

I walk past my mirror on the way to the bathroom and look at myself. I'm about 5 feet 5 inches with an athletic body. I have tan skin, blue grayish eyes with a ring of gold in the middle, and when you look really close a couple freckles on my nose. My hair is in-between a light brown and blonde, so I just say dirty blonde.

I get ready for school like normal. Shower, hair, and then lastly, makeup.

I was about to go outside to go on the bus when my phone vibrated. Stiles had sent me a text saying that he could give me a ride if I wanted. I was really relieved considering I wouldn't have to ride the stupid bus and get to school like 20 minutes before anyone got there. Plus I was pretty excited to be alone with Stiles for once, without Scott. Wait did I really just say that? I don't know if I'm starting to get feelings or what, pretty freaky if you ask me.

He pulls up in his jeep and I walk out and climb into the passenger seat.

"Good morning Stiles." I say in a singsong voice.

"Morning Meg." He sings right back, as I knew he would. Even in the mornings, he's always wide awake.

"So I'm sure Scott told you about last night, right?" I ask.

"Yeah he texted me as soon as he got home. To tell you the truth, the way he described what happened didn't really make sense." Stiles answers.

I give him a confused look and he explains, "There haven't been wolves in California in sixty years. Second of all he said the bite was healing incredibly fast. Which, I think is just weird."

"Well I heard the wolf howl, so I'm pretty sure there are wolves in California Stiles. And I wouldn't lie about something stupid like that." I said.

"I believe that you thought that what you heard was a wolf. But it was probably something else. I mean, you're a smart girl, but maybe you just heard an owl or something." He reasons.

"Hmm I guess, but I don't know."

We sit in silence for a couple seconds before he turns on the radio. It's on a country station and the song Drunk On You by Luke Bryan is on. Stiles goes to change it, but I convince him to keep it because it reminds me of summer. Plus Luke Bryan is gorgeous.

Since it was just Stiles I sang along with the song. But after a couple seconds I was really getting into it and he decided to join me.

If you ain't a 10 you're a 9.9  
Tippin' n' spillin' that home-made wine  
On your tied up T-shirt  
Every little kiss is drivin' me wild  
Throwin' little cherry bombs into my fire  
Good god almighty  
Girl, you make my speakers go boom boom  
Dancin' on the tailgate in a full moon  
That kinda thing makes a man go mmm hmmm  
You're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans  
Drip of honey on the money make her gotta be  
The best buzz I'm ever gonna find  
Hey, I'm a little drunk on you  
And high on summertime

I'd have to admit we probably looked like crazy people. But it was a really fun car ride if you ask me.

**Alrighty that was chapter three! Haha I looooove luke bryan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah that's right, here's chapter four. Read up! Oh yeah and review too please.**

**Chapter four**

Stiles and I walked up and spotted Scott. We approached him and he showed Stiles the bite. Stiles told Scott everything he told me about wolves, that he told me in the car. But Scott still stood by his opinion that it was a wolf. I had to agree with him. But Stiles still stood by the ''facts''.

We headed to our first class, which was chemistry. We all had it together, thank god. As soon as the bell rang Mr. Harris started blabbing and I zoned out thinking about last night. It didn't make sense, if there was no wolves in California then I don't have an explanation for what I heard last night.

Someone dropped their pencil very loudly and it snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around to look at Scott. He has brown hair, and beautiful brown eyes. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. That mixed with just downright confusion.

I looked to the front of the class and saw a pretty girl my age with dark brown curly long hair. She had very fair skin and was actually pretty tall. She was obviously new, because I'd never seen her before and I've been with everyone in this class for years.

Mr. Dumbass, wait did I say dumbass? Oops sorry I meant Mr. Harris, awkwardly introduced her to the class as Allison Argent. She walked to her seat, which happened to be behind Scott. They immediately started talking. Stiles leaned over towards me and whispered very sarcastically, "Look, Scott has a secret lover." I giggled because Scott has never even had a girlfriend before.

Before I knew it the class was over and everyone emptied the class.

I went through my day normally and school was finally over so I was going to go watch Stiles and Scott tryout for lacrosse. I sit on a bleacher next to the new girl Allison who happened to be sitting by Lydia. Ugh Lydia annoyed me. Stiles is obsessed with the petite strawberry blonde. He would do anything for her, but she barely knows he exists.

We chat while the boys are getting ready and they tell me that Lydia is having a party tonight. I figure I'll tell Stiles and see if he wants to go.

Finally practice begins. Scott is goalie and he is catching every ball thrown at him. No offense but he's never that good. But obviously he's gotten better since last year. But what he was doing was phenomenal. Stiles looked like he couldn't believe it either. So I'm not the only one noticing.

I leave the practice because I have to go to volleyball practice. Once its over I go home and then call Stiles and ask if he wants to go with me to Lydias. Of course he says yes for obvious reasons. As I was about to hang up he said, "Meghan wait. I think that Scott really is a werewolf. This time I'm not joking. Tonight is a full moon and he's taking Allison to Lydias. So we definitely have to keep an eye on him tonight."

I think for a second before responding, "Well, on full moons what happens?"

"He changes into a werewolf. He can't control it. But that's only if I'm right and he actually was bitten by a werewolf.

"Hmm okay we'll watch out for him. I have to take a shower and get ready. So you'll be here at 8?" I ask.

"Yeah, see you then."

We arrive at the party at 8:15, I'm wearing my favorite blue Hollister dress with some sandals. I curled my hair and actually tried a little bit on my makeup. So yeah this was a special occasion for me. And Stiles politely complimented how I looked. Which was very nice of him.

But he looked pretty good himself with his buzzcut. and beautiful caramel/hazel eyes were brighter than usual. He was pretty dressed up to be honest.

I walk up to where the alcohol is. Danny, who is Jackson's bestfriend, was behind a counter serving drinks. I asked him for some parrot bay and he poured me a whole red solo cup full of it. And it was passion fruit, my favorite. Then I asked for some Jack for Stiles, since I knew it was his favorite. Before giving it to him I sneaked a big gulp, and it was smoother than I remembered it last time. Then I gave it to Stiles who thanked me and chugged it. By that time my parrot bay was gone and I was feeling a little tipsy. So I asked Stiles if he wanted to dance. He agreed and we walked outside to where everyone was dancing. But right when we got there the song changed to a slow song. So I looked at Stiles and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"You asked me to dance, so hell yeah we're dancing Meghan." He slurred.

"Oh what the hell, YOLO!" I said to him, I knew he hated that motto. But he smiled and then pulled me closer to him so we could dance.

I thought to myself, _he's obviously drunk. If he wasn't he wouldn't have his hands dangerously close to my ass._

Because of my drunken stage, I blurted out "Stiles, if you weren't drunk you wouldn't give me the time of day."

He looked in my eyes and said, "I always give you the time of day, Meghan. I mean come on you are my bestfriend."

Well that kinda sucks, now I feel like he only was with me because he wanted to be a good friend. Wait, that's the only reason I wanted to dance with him right? Those thoughts were going through my head.

"Plus you look beautiful tonight. And want to know a secret?.." He started saying but something made him look somewhere else. So I turned around to see Scott speedwalking away from Allison who was left alone in the middle of the party. But I could tell something was really wrong with Scott. So could Stiles, so we both go and chase him and see if he's alright. But he pushes past us and says he's going home. Before we knew it he had gotten in his moms car and sped off towards his house.

Stiles looked at me and said, "It's the full moon, we have to go check on him before he does something."

"Something like what?" I ask.

"Hurt someone."

**Well that's chapter four, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah that's right, chapter five is here! Enjoy and please review **

**Chapter 5**

We rushed up to Scott's window and both climbed into his room. We went and knocked on his bathroom door because we heard that the shower was on.

"Go away." He said

"It's okay, it's just me and Meg. Let us in so we can help you." Stiles told him.

"No I can't, something is happening to me!" He yelled.

"Come on Scott, it's just us." I said. We waited for a response from Scott, but after about 30 seconds Stiles busts open the door. The shower was still on and the window was wide open. But Scott wasn't there.

We both stood in shock.

After driving around all night looking for him we were driving down a road by the woods and we spotted a shirtless Scott walking down the road so we picked him up. After that he told us that we were right and he did turn into a werewolf and that Derek Hale was one too. He was also the one who bit him.

Since I knew Derek through my brother, I was very surprised. He actually used to be a really nice guy, but after his family died in that fire, he was just never the same. Because I knew where he lived and he actually liked me enough to talk to me, I figured I would go to his house later to talk to him.

Okay, I'm not gonna lie when I was in middle school I had the biggest crush on him. I thought he was the cutest and nicest guy in the world! So it would be good to catch up with him.

I walked to the Hale house through the woods, to be honest, it was very creepy! I kind of wished I would've brought someone with me. Too late for that though.

I arrived and walked up the front porch and then went to go knock on the front door, but the door opened and I saw Derek standing there. He looked pretty much the same, black hair, really white skin, and the only thing different was that he looked more mad and really tired.

"Are you here about your friend?" He asked me.

"Well kind of, I wanted to talk to you." I replied.

"You should really mind your own business." He snapped.

"You should really not bite my friends and turn them into monsters." I replied.

"I didn't bite your friend Meghan. Someone else did, we're just in the same pack."

"What? Then who did." I asked. I thought about the fact that according to Derek, he wasn't the only werewolf in Beacon Hills. That scared me a little bit.

"It makes you nervous doesn't it? That I'm not the only one, that there is someone else out there like me and Scott biting random people. I can tell by your heartbeat, it's the loudest one I've heard in a while." Derek told me.

"No I'm not scared. I'm not scared of you or any animal." I lied.

"Yes you are. Usually when someone lies their hearts beat faster. But I didn't even have to listen to that. You always clench your fists and take a deep breath."

"How do you know that?" I asked

"I've known since you were younger, you would always lie to me and your brother about stuff, so you could sound "cool"." He told me. "I always thought that it was cute that you would always try and impress me." He confessed with a smirk.

"Yeah I thought you were the shit a couple years ago." I admitted.

"You would always try and say things about how I looked stupid, or ugly. Lies every time."

I blushed at his comment, then he looked in my eyes and said "You've really grown up into a beautiful girl."

"Thank you. You've grown up to be a beautiful man." I said without thinking. Wow that was embarrassing. I winced after I said it. Derek just laughed at me.

"I knew what you meant." He told me.

Later that night I was sitting at home doing some homework when my phone vibrated on my desk. It was a text from Stiles.

_I'm on my way with Scott, we're finding that body_

I replied "K" and went and brushed my hair. Then I grabbed my Northface and threw it on over my Drake "Take Care" shirt. And I walked outside to the parked Jeep with my two bestfriends in it.

I climbed in and before I could even get comfortable they started telling me all about how they think that Derek was the one that killed the girl. So apparently we were on our way to the Hale house to dig up the body. Oh yeah and you're probably wondering how they knew where it was. Well, along with all of this madness Scott has inherited a great sense of smell.

We dug up the body and it ended up being a wolf. So we were of course confused. Until Stiles found a wolfsbane flower and pulled up a string that was around the animal carcass. It was in a weird swirly shape. After it was pulled up, we looked back in the hole and there was the top half of a girl.

"How is that even possible?" Stiles asked.

"Who knows, all I know is that we need to leave before Derek gets back." I said.

So we got in the Jeep and left. On the drive, both of them kept talking about how Derek killed the girl and bit Scott. I had to speak up, "Derek didn't bite you."

"What? Yes he did. He's already admitted he was a wolf." Stiles said.

"That doesn't mean he bit you." I said defensively.

"Whoa, okay fine. What makes you think that huh?" Stiles asked accusingly.

"He told me he didn't.." I said

"_What?_" they both said in unison.

I looked down avoiding looking at them. But out of the corner of my eye I could see both of them staring at me confused and concerned.

"Why would you talk to Derek for any reason?" Stiles half yelled at me.

"I needed some answers. And anyways I knew him from my brother. It's not like he's a stranger or anything." I answered.

"He's dangerous Meg." Scott said.

"I can take care of myself, trust me. Just because I'm not a werewolf doesn't mean I'm stupid and not strong." I snapped back.

"You are a very strong person, one of the strongest I know actually, but you don't know what this guys' intentions are." Scott reasoned.

"By the way, it was actually pretty stupid of you to go off and talk to him without telling either of us." Stiles snapped.

I raised my eyebrows at him then looked away. We sat in an awkward silence until we arrived at Scotts to drop him off.

So it was just me and Stiles. After a while he asked me if he wanted to stop and get something to eat. I wanted to say no, but I didn't have any dinner and I was starving. So I agreed and we went to taco bell, ordered and then sat down.

After a little bit of small talk Stiles sat up straight and cleared his throat and said, "Okay Meg, I'm sorry for calling you stupid. Obviously I was wrong."

"Well you guys treat me like a complete dumbass. You'd think I was a complete ditz by the way you guys treat me."

"But we just really care about you. I care about you, okay? If I didn't I would be treating you like Albert Einstein." He said.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "So you care about me huh?"

"Well yeah. Of course I do, I always have." He said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Well thank you." I said.

"Nice to know the feeling is mutual." Stiles said sarcastically.

I laughed then replied, "I'll get back to you if it ever is mutual."

He gave me a hurt look and then I laughed and said, "Oh, you know I'm kidding Stiles. I love and care about both you and Scott."

"That's nice to hear coming from you, you usually don't express emotion on a normal day." He joked.

"It's your lucky day Stiles." I joked.

We both finished up eating and then threw all of our trash away, refilled our Baja Blasts, then went back out to the Jeep. It was already pretty late too. When we were about 5 minutes away from my house Stiles spoke up and said, "You know I really do care about you. Way more than you probably think. If anything happened to you, I honestly don't know what I would do…" he paused and put one hand over mine, and thought for a second before saying, " You and Scott are everything to me."

"Me too Stiles." I said squeezing his hand to let him know that I felt for him.

"Since my mom died, you two and my dad are the ones that have always been there. No matter how crazy I was being. Especially you Meg, I'm pretty sure you're one of the only people that have ever seen me cry. You're very easy to talk to." He said looking into my eyes.

Okay I'm not going to lie, my heart skipped a beat. I noticed he was starting to get teary eyed, so I did what I knew helped comfort him. I reached over and rubbed his back. He finally just pulled over the car and gave me a hug, sobbing into my shoulder. I told him, everything is going to be fine. After about 2 minutes he pulled back. I reached over and wiped his eyes for him. He looked up at me and started to slowly moved closer to my face, until he was only inches away.

I whispered quietly, "Stiles…"

But then he picked up a piece of my hair and put it behind my ear and said, "Meghan I…" But he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered it and mouthed to me that it was his dad. He hung up, and then said he had to get home as soon as possible. So he got back on the road and drove me back to my house.

Once we were in my driveway he stopped the car and I looked at him and pulled him into a hug. I pulled back and he kissed my forehead, and said "Goodnight Meg. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Stiles, later." I smiled then walked up to my front door and into my house.

I went into my bedroom and picked out a sports bra and some soffe shorts to sleep in. Right as I was about to pull my shirt up, out of the corner of my eye I saw a person. All of a sudden right when I was about to scream, a hand went over my mouth.

"Shh it's just me, Derek. I'm going to let you go now, but you have to be quiet." He said, and I nodded to show him that I understood.

As soon as he let me go I turned around and smacked him on the back of the head. "Thanks for scaring the living shit out of me! Damn Derek! And I was about to change in front of you, you sceevey little pervert." I said.

He laughed and then apologized. "I should've hid better so you could've gave me a show." Derek said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You would've liked that wouldn't you? But okay, what are you here for?"

"I came here to ask you for a favor." He said. I gave him a look that said _go on…_ and he said, "I need you to convince Scott to join me and let me help him."

"Why do you need me for that? Do it yourself."

"Well, first of all he's terrified of me. Second of all, he's your best friend." Derek replied.

"I guess I could help you out, but what's in it for me?" I ask him.

"Well you get to have the pride of knowing you've saved lives. And if Scott is with me more, you'll be with me more." Derek said seductively as he got very close to me.

"What if I'm scared of you too? And what makes you think that I want to hangout with you?" I said.

"You might be scared, but I can tell that you would love the chance to be with me." He said putting his hands on my waist.

"Wait, so now I get to be with you?" I ask sarcastically.

"You can do whatever you want, but I already know what you want. I want it too." He said his face inches from mine.

"What would that be." I whispered.

"You."

"But I don't want you." I whispered.

"Yeah you do." Derek whispered before pulling me in and kissing me. It started off soft but then it got more heated. We made our way over to my bed, never pulling away from each other. He got on top and started to take my shirt off, so all I was wearing was my bra. Thank god that day I wore a good one, I thought to myself. He started kissing down my neck, which made me instantly breathe a little faster. He kissed back up to my lips and I flipped him over so I was on top and took his shirt off. Yeah you guessed it, perfect six pack abs. He caught me staring at him and smiled, then he pulled me against him.

Derek started kissing down my neck to my breasts then down my stomach until he got to my jeans. He started undoing my belt. I couldn't do this.

"Derek stop." I said quietly.

He looked up at me, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even thought about doing that."

"I can't do this, I like someone else." I confessed.

He looked hurt. He said, "Who could you want to be with more than me?"

I just looked away and didn't say anything. But then he said, "It's that smartass kid isn't it?"

I couldn't look at him, "He's not a dumbass…" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm just surprised." He said.

"Please don't say anything." I pleaded.

"Fine I won't tell anyone, but you should know something." Derek said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Whenever I want anything, I'll do whatever it takes to get it. I always do."

**Longest chapter! Haha please review and chapter 6 will be up soon **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter six guys, knock yourselves out ;)**

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. Ugh, it was already 6:15 and my alarm goes off at 6:30. So I just got up and turned my alarm off so it wouldn't buzz unnecessarily.

Next I just hopped in the shower and thought about everything that happened yesterday. First of all, the stuff with Stiles at Taco Bell and in the Jeep. I kind of regretted letting myself get caught up in the moment. I don't want him to think that I like him. That would just be weird.

Then there was Derek. Ew, what was I thinking? I mean he's really attractive and everything. But he's just too old, so I kind of regret leading him on like that. Again, I was just caught up in the moment. It wont happen again. At least that's what I was telling myself. But when I told him I had feelings for Stiles, I don't think I meant it. I just wanted an excuse for him to not get in my pants, right? So he wouldn't get charged for statutory rape. I don't have feelings for Stiles. I don't have feelings for Stiles. I kept repeating that in my head so I know for sure that it's true.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, then proceeded to go to my room to get ready for school. I put on my outfit for the day which was a navy blue cardigan with a gray ruffley tank top underneath. For pants I just wore some ripped American Eagle skinny jeans, with gray Ugg boots that were the same color as my tank top.

I blowdryed and straightened my hair, then applied my makeup and I was ready to go. I had texted Stiles right after I woke up to see if he could pick me up, he replied and said yes.

I sat down on my bed and looked around my room. Right on my wall was a movie ticket to go to see The Hangover, in theaters. The boys and I had gone together in like 6th or 7th grade.

_Flashback_

"_Look there's Lydia and Jackson." Stiles whispered to me and Scott in the movie theater._

_We were sitting in the last row of the movie theater as usual. I was in the middle and being forced to hold the popcorn for all of us. It happened to be me every time._

"_So?" Scott whispered back._

"_We should really harass them, like throw popcorn and candy." I suggested._

"_Do you think they're on a date?" Stiles asked concerned._

"_Awwh, their first date!" I said sarcastically, then rolled my eyes._

"_Let's make it one to remember." Scott said as he grabbed a handful of candy._

_We all started throwing it, but only one piece at a time because we didn't want to be too obvious. At one point I hit Lydia right in the back of her head, and she asked Jackson if he poked her. We all laughed so hard about that, but it wasn't suspicious because the movie is a comedy._

_Eventually we ran out of candy and popcorn to throw at them, so we just watched the movie. At this one part, Allen starts singing a song about three bestfriends._

"_That's us!" I told the boys._

"_Hell yeah it is." Stiles said._

_All three of us started singing the song a little louder than we should have, because Lydia and Jackson turned around and told us to shut up._

_As soon as the credits started rolling Lydia and Jackson got up and left. Not even giving us a second look. But we stayed for the credits, which were hilarious, and we were all dancing to the song like crazy people. _

_After that, we became "The three best friends that anyone could have"_

I remember thinking I was BA at the time because we got in and it was Rated R. I chuckled at the memory. On the car ride home we vowed to take each other to Vegas once all of us get married.

We had so much fun when we were younger. I couldn't even think about losing either of them as friends. That's why I have to pull myself together and get a grip. I need to push away any weird feelings I'm getting about Stiles.

I got up and looked out my window just as he was pulling in. I headed out to the Jeep, grabbing my bag on the way out.

"Morning sunshine." I said to him.

"Morning Meghan, what it do?" He asked trying to be ghetto. Not successfully I might add.

"Can I turn on some music?" I asked.

"Knock yourself out."

I turned on the radio and felt like listening to some rap, plus I was inspired by Stiles and the way he was talking. I laughed at the thought.

"What are you laughing at punk?" Stiles asked me.

"Nothing, I just crack myself up."

The song that was on was HYFR by Drake and Lil Wayne. Stiles hurried up and turned it way up because he thought he was cool because he could rap all of it. Plus he had turned up the bass and turned down the treble, so he was pounding. I could tell he thought he was hot shit. That made me smile to myself.

When it came to the main part of the song where the lyrics kind of ask questions, Stiles started answering them, trying to be funny.

_Do you love this shit: _"No it kind of stinks"

_Are you high right now: "_ I'm pretty much stoned"

_Do you ever get nervous: "_Nah, im a cocky mofo"

_Are you single: _"For the time being, but I still FBGM"

_I heard you f*** your girl is it true: _"No but I bang my man"

_You getting money: _"Like a boss"

_You think them ni**as you with is with you:" _Pssh, HYFR"

I busted out laughing so hard, I just couldn't stop. Same old Stiles the jokester. After wiping tears from my eyes from laughing Stiles says, "What? I was just being honest. The fans needed to know." That caused me to go into another laughing fit. This is why he was my bestfriend.

"Alright, alright I'm giving you this one. You should really consider being a rapper Stiles." I sarcastically said.

"Yeah but I would probably be the best rapper in the game and I don't want to take that away from Lil Wayne."

"Oh did you mean Drake? Because I'm pretty sure he's the best rapper in the game." I said back, I love Drake but Stiles thinks Lil Wayne is better.

"No I said Lil Wayne and meant it." He said back, while he was fake glaring at me.

"Whatever Stiles." I said, rolling my eyes at him.

We arrived at the school and on the way in we met up with Scott and told him he needs to come up with a damn good apology for Allison. Scott really liked her too, I could tell.

He spotted Allison and walked over to talk to her. Stiles and I walked into the school together and went our separate ways to our lockers.

I grabbed my Chemistry book, and started heading over by Scott's locker. Stiles was already there and they both had very serious looks on their faces.

"What's going on guys?" I nervously asked.

"The night of the full moon, you know how there were hunters and one of them shot me in the arm?'' Scott asked me, and I nodded in reply. "It's her dad."

"Allisons dad?" I asked in disbelief. Scott nodded nervously.

"Her father?" Stiles said.

"Yes."

"Allison Argents dad?" He asked again.

"Yes!" Scott and I both said together.

I looked at the time and saw that the bell was about to ring so I told the boys to hurry up.

We walked into class just as the bell was ringing. Of course stupid Mr. Harris had to make a comment about it. "I hope you three don't make being late a habit, because if you do, you will be staying after school with me." I just rolled my eyes at the douchebag. I get along with all of my teachers, except him. Actually I have pretty good grades, my GPA is 4.0. I know that's great but I'm no Lydia and have a 5.0.

And I don't know why he just annoys the crap out of me. Plus I think he just has something against us three altogether, we're the only ones he picks on. I wonder why?

We went through class uneventfully, until God decided to give me a break and let the bell finally ring, after an hour of this idiot talking I was glad to escape.

I went through the rest of my morning classes normally, then it was lunch time.

Since Allison had apparently forgiven Scott, she decided to sit by the three of us, which eventually made Lydia and Jackson sit with us. Oh joy… I thought that to myself as they were sitting down.

After a little bit of talking Lydia brings up going on a group date, and eventually Allison gets poor Scott brought into it. They were going to go bowling, and Scott sucked. But of course he made the mistake of saying that he was, and I quote:"A great bowler". If you ask me, he's just setting himself up for failure.

But to tell you the truth, it was kind of awkward for me. It's not like I had anybody to go on a date with. Right as I was thinking that Stiles leaned over and casually whispered, "I have a plan."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't have to worry about being bored after the Lacrosse game. I've got you covered." He told me.

"Well what's going to go down?" I asked.

"We are going to a bar, and drinking." He said.

I gave him a confused look.

He picked up on it and said, "Fake I.D.'s. I already have them made."

"Who exactly did you get them from?" I asked.

"That's none of your business." He answered. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he sighed and answered, "My cousin had them made, we are now officially named Mr. and Mrs. Nowle. We are also 22 and 24. Me being the older one obviously because of how mature and buff I am.." Stiles said with a smirk.

"You had us be married on them?" I asked, and then laughed.

"Yeah, it was cheaper to just have two of the same names." He said.

"Oh, this cost you money? I can pay you back whatever it was." I said, started to get out my wallet.

"Nope my treat, I needed someone to go with me. I am sure as hell not going to the bar by myself." Stiles said.

"Alright, should be fun." I said.

"Oh and yeah I'll drive home. No offense but you're kind of a lightweight." He said.

I gave him an offensive look. "I am not!"

"You are too, just give it up."

I shook my head no and Stiles said, "Alright how many beers does it take for you to be buzzed."

"Uhm, how many does it take you?" I asked before I wanted to answer.

"A lot."

"Like 3…" I mumbled.

"My point exactly."

"Well I can handle myself Stiles, if I say I can drive safely, then I am going to drive safely." I told him.

"Whatever you say." Stiles said.

Lunch finished up and I finished out my afternoon classes. Volleyball was cancelled, so I decided to go running instead.

As I was running through the woods by Hale house I kept thinking I was hearing things. But I figured that it was just a squirrel. So I kept on going.

Eventually my shoe became untied so I bent down to tie it, and when I went to stand back up, there was Derek standing right in front of me. I jumped back kind of startled. Then I caught my breath, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"This is my property." He answered.

"Oh, sorry I'll just go home." I said as I was turning around.

"No stop, I want to talk to you." He said.

I turned back around and nodded, "My actions from last night, were not what I intended them to be. I'm sorry Meghan." Derek said.

I replied, "It's cool, it's like it never happened."

Derek said, "But it did, I'm just sorry for making it uncomfortable. Let's just go back to being acquaintances."

"…or maybe just friends." I said.

"Yeah that would be cool. I just don't want you to get in any danger. So please let me and Scott keep the wolf stuff to ourselves. We wouldn't want you getting hurt. This is serious stuff." Derek said.

"Thanks for the advice, we'll see about that." I answered and then turned to start going home.

"I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into." Derek said to her.

I stopped but I didn't turn around. Then I just started up jogging on home.

Was this werewolf stuff really that dangerous? Everything is starting to get real. It makes me kind of nervous.

Later on that night Scott texted me and told me he needed to tell me something urgent. I snuck out of my window like usual and climbed down the side of my house.

He was standing on the side of the road, I walked up to him and I could tell something bad had happened.

"Derek was shot, and unless we can save him, in 48 hours he's going to be dead."

I stared at him in shock. Derek was right, this was sketchy stuff.

**Well there you go, hope you enjoyed. Please review and all of that fun stuff chapter seven will be up asap!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope all of you enjoyed chapter six, here's seven oh and just remember that I don't own anything except Meghan. Okay? Okay. Review after reading please!**

**Chapter 7**

"What the hell! Who shot him?" I exclaimed.

"Allison's aunt…" Scott answered and stared at the ground, as if he was ashamed.

"Scott, its fine we can save him. It's not your fault, or Allisons." I try to reassure him.

"Well Derek says I'm supposed to get him some 'magic bullet' and that is the only thing that will save him." Scott told me, obviously annoyed.

"You're going to have to get it for him Scott, since you are the closest one to Allison."

"But I still don't even know what the bullet looks like!" said Scott.

I woke up the next morning to my stupid alarm, as usual. This was the day of the boys' Lacrosse game and me and Stiles we apparently going to go to a bar. The thought of it made me chuckle to myself.

Then suddenly I remembered that we didn't have much time to save Derek. Shit, I really wonder what my life would be like if we hadn't went into the woods looking for that body. Probably very different, I'm guessing.

I proceeded to get ready for school as usual. Also (as usual), Stiles was going to give me a ride.

When it was time to go I went out to meet Stiles and the Jeep. I hopped in and he said, "What's up rebel."

After chuckling I replied, "Nothing, man. Other than the fact that this morning, I put the milk in the bowl before the cereal."

"Wow, I don't know if I should be hanging around you anymore Meg. You are starting to be a bad example for me." Stiles said with a smirk.

"It's a package deal bro. You get me, but you're going to have to deal with my rebellious actions." I said.

"Fine, I guess it's worth it. At least for now." He said and then gave me a mysterious stare, raising one eyebrow.

I busted out laughing at that, actually I laughed so hard that I snorted. Yeah pretty embarrassing, but it was just Stiles so it's whatever.

He mocked my snort very obnoxiously. I hit him in the arm and told him, "Okay I do not sound, or look like that, alright?"

"Pfft, whatever you say Meg." He said with a fake eyeroll.

"We still getting effed up tonight?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah buddy." He answered.

"I haven't heard someone say yeah buddy since like 8th grade." I laughed.

"Oh middle school…" Stiles said.

I thought for a second before saying, "Hey, remember in 7th grade when my brother let us three go to his party?"

"Yeah, we thought we were the coolest."

"All we did the whole time was talk to each other and drink some very mild alcohol." I laughed at the memory.

"Yup, and you took a body shot off of Scott!" An immediate blush appeared on my face.

"Shut up! Sean was the best." I said frowning.

"Yeah I remember."

"I miss him."

"I know, Meg." Stiles said putting his arm around me for comfort as we pulled into a parking spot.

I hurried up and exited the vehicle so I could wipe my eyes real quick without him seeing. "You coming, Stilinsky?" I asked after clearing my throat.

He got out and looked at me, obviously not buying the fact that I was about to fall apart. Thankfully we were interrupted by Scott walking up to us. "Hey Scottie."

"Hi Meg, you still coming to the game?" he asked me.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss my bestfriend tearing it up on the field." I said with a smile, holding my fist out for him to pound it.

"Hey, you nervous for the group date? You amazing bowler, you," Stiles asked Scott, obviously being sarcastic.

"Screw you, but yes I'm terrified." Scott admitted.

The warning bell rang, signaling we needed to hurry our asses up. So we walked into school and then headed to Chemistry with Mr. Doucher.

The rest of school went by without anything interesting happening.

I eventually headed over to the lacrosse game to watch my boys


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, it's chapter eight already! Well enjoy and please review thank you very much**

**Chapter 8**

I'm watching the game and there isn't much time left. We're down by one. That's when Scott finally gets the ball and scores, the crowd going wild. Then following quick after he scores another goal just as time is finishing up, that sends everybody onto the field. I walk straight up to Stiles to talk to him about the game, but I notice that Scott had run off. Stiles also noticed so we both looked at each other, nodded, and then ran to the locker room where we knew Scott went.

We arrived in the locker room and it was very dark. We couldn't find the light switches and we were too worried about our friend anyways. I mean he was about to go all wolfman any second! So we just walked in and heard the shower going so we peered around the lockers to see Allison and Scott kissing. Stiles and I hurriedly go back behind the lockers and look at each other with raised eyebrows. We both stifle back a chuckle. Allison finally walks away towards us and says, "Oh, hey Meg and Stiles."

We both just nodded and smiled trying to be friendly. Then Scott walked up to us with a look on his face like he was seeing stars.

"I kissed her."

"Yeah, we saw." I said.

"She kissed me." Scott said with a smile.

"We saw that too buddy." Stiles said.

"I was able to control it and everything." Scott said surprised.

"Well you and your lover aren't the only thing that you should be thinking about right now. What about your group date? You can't bowl worth a shit." Stiles said, as a matter of factly.

"Crap, you're right." Scott said, with dread sweeping his face.

"Well while you're busy freaking out at the bowling alley, Stiles and I are going to Margaritaville." I added with a smile.

"Screw you guys, having fun without me all the time." Scott said, giving us a fake glare.

"That's just what we do, right Meg?"

"Right." I said smirking.

"Well have fun, wish me luck!" Scott yelled walking out of the locker room.

Stiles and I just stood there for a second before him saying, "Well I should change, I shouldn't wear a high school lacrosse uniform if I want to pass as an adult."

"Yeah good idea, and good thing I brought this dress. I will definitely look more sophisticated, right Stiles?" I said with a smile.

"Hell yeah you will, I want my wife to be sexy and sophisticated. Looks like I've got the whole package." Stiles said, adding a wink.

"You're right, I am pretty sexy aren't I?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ehh, on a good day I guess…" Stiles said holding back laughter.

I slugged him in the arm and he grabbed it defensively. Then he gave me a look as if I just ran him over with a car.

"Oh don't be a baby, Stiles. Come on and get ready."

"Fine." Stiles said before taking his shirt off. I raised my eyebrows at him and he gave me an innocent look before starting to unbutton his pants.

"Okay, this is about to get at least ten times more awkward." I said.

"Nah, it's just boxers. Basically like shorts. It's no big deal. So I suggest that you just enjoy the view while you have it." He says causing me to giggle.

"Whatever floats your boat Stiles." I said with an eyeroll. But the thing is, I couldn't help but look at him. You'd think there wouldn't be much as far as muscles go, but Stiles was really starting to form at least a six pack.

He notices that I'm looking and says, "Yeah, I've been working out. As I'm sure you've already noticed."

"Yeah man, what have you been doing? I mean, it almost looks like you have _muscles_." I say with exaggeration.

He just laughed and rolled his eyes at me. Once we both finally got dressed into a sophisticated looking Ralph Lauren polo, and some nice jeans, we finally exited the locker room and headed out to the good old jeep.

We got in and drove about ten minutes to our local bar called, "Bob's bar and Spirits". We walked in and sat on the stools next to each other. The bartender was a woman in her late forties with blonde hair that was starting to gray. She walked over to us and asked for ID. We pulled them out and showed her, and she bought it. That, or she just acted like she did. We ordered our drinks, and she brought them over. So that just left the both of us to talk to each other.

"Alright, let's play a game." Stiles offered.

I nod, motioning him to explain the game.

"Alright, one of us has to say _never have I ever…_ and then say something. And if you have done it, then you have to drink." Stiles explained.

"Okay, you first."

"Never, have I ever gotten drunk." We both drank. He nodded at me, signaling it was my turn.

"Never, have I ever had a black eye." He drank.

It was his turn, "Never, have I ever been high." He drank.

"Never, have I ever seen a girl naked." I drank, yeah I know it seems backwards. But I mean, what can I do?

He laughed at that, "That's kind of sad; I've never seen a girl naked. But of course you have." Stiles said, noticeably slurring his words.

"It's okay to be jealous Stiles." I said with a laugh.

"My turn," Stiles said, "Never have I ever, seen a _guy_ naked." We both drank.

"Whoa, Meg is there something you're not telling me and Scott."

"Shut up Stiles. That is personal business, so please don't bother me with it." I said looking away.

"Alright, alright. Have it your way. It's you're turn."

"Never, have I ever kissed someone." We both drank.

"Never, have I ever touched a dick." He said. I could tell that he was pretty drunk by this time. I raised my eyebrows before taking a quick sip.

"No way! I don't believe it." He said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" I asked.

"I mean, it's you we're talking about. Good ole' Meg. Not some hottie like Lydia." Stiles said.

"Wow, you just find me sooooo unattractive compared to her don't you? I'll just never be good enough for anyone, just because I'm not good enough for you. Well I'm so-rry. Sorry Stiles, that I don't have beeeaauuutiful strawberry blonde hair. Or that I'm not five three with a 'smoking hot body'. Oh and I'm sorry I'm not a complete diabolical genius like her. Sorry, sorry, SORRY!" I stormed off and outside to the parking lot, realizing that I had no other way home. I just sat there and waited, because I knew eventually he would come out. He at least cared that much. Or at least I hope he does.

Less than thirty seconds later Stiles walks out, and comes up to the Jeep. "Meg, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Whatever, I'm not good enough for anyone anyways. You're right." I said looking down at the cement.

"No, you are good enough. You're more than enough actually. I don't deserve to have you as a friend." He said.

"Shut up, just stop lying. You're lying to me and to yourself. Just be honest with everyone for once." I snapped.

He looked at me with a confused look before saying, "You know what, no. I'm tired of telling everyone how great I think they are. Everybody just blows it off. Oh, who cares, it's just stupid ole' Stiles. It doesn't matter what he thinks. I'm sick of it. So get a grip and realize that you know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Forgive me, thank me, then move on. Okay? It's as simple as that."

I didn't know what to say, Stiles had never broken down like this. I thought for a second and then said, "Stiles I do care what you think. More than you will ever know. It's just, I don't believe it when you give me compliments. I don't know why though.."

"I know why, it's because you don't even believe it yourself. I can tell Meg, I've been noticing things. No matter how much someone tells you something about yourself, that doesn't matter. It all comes back to your self image. How you see yourself. Not how everyone else sees you. As soon as you open your eyes, and see what I do, you will be good to go." Stiles said.

Wow, Stiles has never said anything that deep to me before. He sounded like Dr. Phil. But then again, he was right. In the back of my mind I always thought I knew what everyone saw in me. But really, all along that was just what I see in _myself._

Before I knew it his arms were wrapped around me in a hug. I buried my face in his neck, before finally letting the tears flow. The tears coming from everything, like the werewolf stuff with Scott, all the things Stiles had just said, and even the tears I held back at my brother Sean's funeral six months ago. It all just came out. That just made Stiles hold me tighter. Finally he just picked me up and I put my legs around him with my arms around his neck, like a little kid. He carried me to the jeep and set me down in the passenger seat before coming around to the other side to get in.

I sniffed before asking, "Where are we going."

"My house." He answered, and he drove out of Bob's parking lot to head home.

The car ride was quiet, we were going for about a minute or two until he reached over and grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. He gently squeezed my hand for reassurance. Saying that he was there.

We arrived at the Stillinski home quickly and he kindly got out and came on my side and offered his back to me. I hopped on his back, and we piggy back rided into his house, up the stairs, and into his room. Stiles finally set me down on the bed and asked me if I needed some water or anything. I shook my head no.

"Well do you want something more comfortable to wear?" I nodded, and he walked over to his dresser. He grabbed me an old basketball T-shirt. Searching through his drawers for shorts, he couldn't find any. "Are boxers alright for shorts?" He asked me. I answered yes and he grabbed me some normal red boxers, and handed the ensemble to me. Stiles kind of just stood there like I was just going to change right in front of him. So I gave him a look like, "Go ahead and turn around", and he caught the hint and quickly turned his back to me. I quickly stripped and put on the outfit. It was so comfortable, plus it smelled like Stiles. Which was a plus for me!

"Are you decent?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

He turned around and nodded at me to sit down on the bed and get comfortable. I did, and he did the same. Stiles turned on the TV to some 90's scary movie that I wasn't familiar with. We started watching and got kind of into it. At the scary parts I would hide under the covers, and also behind Stiles. He didn't seem to mind that at all, to be honest. Towards the end of the movie I felt myself slowly drifting asleep. Before I fell asleep I absentmindedly pulled Stiles toward me so we were cuddling, with his arm around me. The last thing I remember is whispering to him, "Sorry, I was just scared."

He replied, "Don't worry, you're always safe with me, Meg." Then he kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to him. That's when I finally drifted off to sleep in his arms.

But little did I know, what the next day would have in store for me. Way crazier than I was ever expecting.

**There you have it, chapter eight is finished. Please review, chapter nine will be up asap! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hey there! This is chapter 9 hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Review please! Ps: all I own is Meghan, which sucks I wish I owned all the guys on teen wolf ;)**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. At first when I opened my eyes I didn't know where I was. Then I started remembering everything that happened last night at the bar. I finally realized that I was at Stiles house, in his bed, with his arm around me. He obviously wasn't awake yet. I turned to look at the clock on his dresser and it said that it was already 7.

"Shit…" I whispered, but it was loud enough to make Stiles stir, and eventually wake up.

He lifted his arm off of me and I slowly sat up, because I knew if I did so too fast it would hurt my head like hell.

"Good morning." Stiles said in a sleepy voice. Oh, and have I mentioned that I love guys' voice in the morning?

"Morning Stiles, we have to get ready." I told him.

"Dammit, well you can have the shower first if you want. As far as clothes go, I'm sure I can find you some sweatpants or something."

"I'll just see if Allison can bring me something to wear. But thank you. Don't worry I'll take a fast shower, trust me." I said with a smile.

I walked out of his room and went straight to the bathroom. I quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

Seeing as it was a house that held two guys in it, I guess it was pathetic for me to expect more than just the 2in1 shampoo and body wash that I found in the shower. But it will have to do for today.

Exiting the shower, I grabbed a towel and scrubbed my hair to try and dry it as much as possible. Mostly because I figured they didn't have a hair dryer for obvious reasons.

I didn't have my toothbrush with me, so I just put some toothpaste on my finger and brushed my teeth like that. After that I found some mouthwash and rinsed my mouth with it. I felt so much better after.

With the towel wrapped around me, I exited the bathroom and walked back in to Stiles room. He was sitting at his lap top looking at something. Something I'm sure had to do with some kind of mythical creature. Most likely werewolves, but that was just a guess.

As soon as he heard me come in he turned around and said, "Was everything okay? Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'm fine. You can go ahead and take the shower if you want."

He nodded before saying, "Oh, and do you mind picking out some clothes for me to wear. I didn't have time to do that when you were showering. Plus, I figure a woman's touch would help my style."

I smiled, "Sure Stiles. You'll walk into school today looking like you just came from a photo shoot. I promise."

"Thank you Meg, you are seriously my life saver. I honestly don't know what I would do without you." He said with a little more than a hint of sarcasm.

I nodded and he turned around towards the bathroom and walked away.

I took the opportunity to find some sweatpants and a new t shirt that I could just wear to school until Allison brought me something better to wear. I put those on then texted her asking about the clothes. Of course she agreed.

Next I raided Stiles closet to try and find him the best outfit I could. I ended up choosing a medium gray Henley that I didn't even know he had, and some dark wash jeans that I knew would look nice on him.

I folded them up and set them on top of his dresser. After that I finally started with my hair. I brushed through it to remove all tangles. My hair has a little bit of a natural wave to it so I just left it for now. Thankfully in my bag I put some eyeliner. I applied some and then looked at my reflection satisfied enough to go to school like this.

The door opened and Stiles entered with just a towel wrapped around his hips. I couldn't help but quickly look him up and down, again. He didn't seem to notice, "Alright Meg, where is my gorgeous high fashion ensemble?"

"I put it on your dresser."

He walked over to the dresser and picked up the pile of clothes, looked at them and then gave me a satisfied nod. I smiled in accomplishment and out of nowhere he turned away from me and dropped the towel.

My eyes opened wide before I could cover them and turn around. "What the hell Stiles? You couldn't give me fair warning?"

"Oh yeah sorry, my bad. I guess I just forgot you were here…" He said, clearly lying.

I chuckled before saying, "Oh yeah I'm sure you did. I guess I should've reminded you or something. It's all my fault. I'm so ashamed." I sarcastically shook my head in disappointment in myself.

Stiles finished putting his clothes back on before walking over to me and hugging me saying, "It's alright, don't beat yourself up okay? Everyone makes mistakes. Just, some more than others…"

Laughing, I hugged him back. Then finally we both pulled apart. I glanced at the clock and it was 7:30.

"Whoa, we have to leave!"

We got to school and Allison gave me the clothes to change into. So I did, we went through classes normally. Same with lunch. Finally the last bell rang and we were free to leave. So Stiles and I walked out to his jeep together. We got in and he started driving away until a familiar werewolf stepped in front of the car causing us to stop. Stiles beeped the horn, but Derek didn't move. Finally he just fell to the ground.

Stiles and I hurried and exited the Jeep, to go to aid Derek.

"You gotta move man!" Stiles said.

"You guys need to help me, and get that bullet."

"Scott's going over there to study, he can get it then."

"I need to stay with you guys until that happens." Derek demanded.

I could see he was getting angry, possibly angry enough to go all wolf on us. Stiles noticed too, "You can't change right now, not in front of all these people!"

"I can't control it!" Derek said through clenched teeth.

We helped him up and into the Jeep, setting him in the middle. Once we all got comfortable Stiles drove away. Derek lifted up his sleeve revealing the gunshot wound. It looked terrible. I literally gagged from the horrible sight before me.

"Is that contagious!" Stiles said in complete disgust.

"No, I just need that bullet. Or else I'll die."

"What if Scott can't get the bullet?" I asked.

"Then I have one last resort."Derek said.

Stiles drove us to the animal hospital. We walked straight in, to the back. Derek immediately took his shirt off, causing his wound to be revealed, again. I winced then looked away.

"I need the bullet right now. It's spreading, I can feel it." Derek said.

"Scott's trying to get it, you'll just have to wait a little longer." Stiles said.

"I can't wait!" Snapped Derek.

"Well you're going to have to wait Derek, I don't know what to tell you." I said.

"Stiles, you have to cut off my arm."

"What?" We both said at the same time.

"You heard me, you have to cut it off before it spreads to my heart and kills me. There's that saw, just cut it off." Derek ordered.

Stiles had the most terrified look on his face. I don't blame him.

"I can't."

"What, do you faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked sarcastically.

"No, but the tearing of flesh might cause me to." Stiles said.

"Just do it." Derek said, handing him the saw.

Stiles took the saw, then he looked at me and I nodded to him signaling him to go ahead. He put the saw up to Derek's arm getting ready to gnaw away all the flesh.

**Cliffhanger! Well, kind of I guess. But please review, chapter 10 will be up soon thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 is here! Yay double digits haha. But please review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 10:**

Right as Stiles was about to start the little saw on Derek's injured arm Scott walked into the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Scott exclaimed.

"Dude you just saved me from years of nightmares." Stiles said with a relieved smile. Right as he said that Derek fell to the ground.

"Crap, wake him up Stiles!" I yelled.

"Derek, please don't kill me for this." Stiles said before punching him across the face.

Derek immediately woke up, "Where's the bullet?"

"Here" Scott said before handing it over to him.

Derek broke the bullet and took the little ashes that fell from it, gathered them, and lit them on fire. After that he forced them into his gunshot wound. He immediately let out a bloodcurdling scream. Derek continued screaming until the wound healed, which was about ten seconds.

"You alright?" Scott asked after Derek was visibly healed.

"Other than the horrible pain, yes I'm fine." Derek said through gritted teeth.

All of us let out relieved sighs.

The next day at school Scott Stiles and I decided that we were going to go out to eat together, like old times. We decided on going to Olive Garden.

Once we arrived we all sat down in a booth with me and Scott on one side, and Stiles across from us.

We ordered our drinks and food. All three of us got soup, salad, and breadsticks. I mean, you can never go wrong with that.

Eventually the subject of Bob's bar was brought up, along with the night that Stiles and I went there.

"So they just accepted your I.D.'s?" Scott asked, clearly very interested.

"Yeah, without even a second look." Stiles answered proudly.

"Well, you know you are going to have to pick one up for me right?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Maybe, on one condition…"

Scott and I both looked at each other then at Stiles to see what he would say.

"You have to let me help you learn how to control your anger. So you don't go all wolfy, and try to kill me all the time." Stiles said.

I nodded because it was actually a good suggestion. "Yeah he's right. There's been some definite close calls."

"Fine, but you seriously have to get me an I.D." Scott said.

I let out a chuckle at that comment, because he was still thinking about the fake I.D.'s.

"What?" Scott asked, fake defensively.

Stiles and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

After that we finished our meals, paid, and left to go home. Stiles dropped me off first, then he was going to drop off Scott.

I got home and for some reason I automatically walked to my brothers old room. Once I got in the doorway I realized that he wasn't there. He wasn't going to ever be there. That thought made me break down right then and there. I walked over to his bed and sat down on it, and just cried and cried. I still couldn't believe that I lost him. I was never going to hear his laugh, or see his smile again.

"_Please Sean, just pick me up at 1." I begged my brother._

"_Mom and dad get home at 1 Meg! I can't, I don't want you to get in trouble." Sean told me._

"_Please Sean, just this one time I promise." I pleaded._

"_But once I have your back once, you'll keep asking."_

"_I swear to god this will be the only time. If I ever ask again, I give you permission to punch me in the face." I said._

"_Ugh, it'll be past curfew though…"_

"_I would do it for you and you know it."_

"_Fine, I'll be there at one." He finally agreed._

But he never picked me up at one. Sean didn't even make it to the party I was at. A drunk driver stopped him along the way, by crashing directly into my brother. I've never admitted it out loud, but I completely blame myself for what happened. I think my parents do too. It should've been me that died. Sometimes I wish it was. That's a scary thought, but I think he would've lived a better life than I will ever live. It will be a year ago on the night of the formal. Horrible timing.

I woke up the next morning in my brothers bed. I looked at the time on my phone and I realized I was already running late! So I hurried and showered and got ready way faster than I usually do. I was ready by the time Stiles Jeep pulled up in my driveway.

"Hey, you forgot all of your clothes at my house the other night." He said handing me a pile of my folded clothes.

"Oh, thanks." I said smiling.

"No prob. Mmmm Olive Garden was so good last night." Stiles said.

"Yeah, I know. Mm mmm mmmm." I said.

"Usually when you do that, you're talking about a hot guy."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you do that 'mm mmm mmmm' thing, usually you're talking about some guy."

I giggled really hard at that because it was true.

"What? I'm being completely serious." Stiles said cracking a smile, "_Oh my god, Hunter Hayes mm mmm mmmm!" _He mocked me, trying to talk in his "girl voice".

"Whatever, I don't sound like that! But, can you blame me? Come on now, it's Hunter Hayes."

"Oh yeah my bad, you're right. I shouldn't talk about him like that." Stiles said rolling his eyes.

We arrived at school and went straight to first hour, which was chemistry. Shoot me now.

Stiles and I sat in our usual spots, with Scott right behind us and Allison right behind him. Mr. Harris started class right away of course. Not wasting a second. He told us that we would have to do a partner project with anyone that we wanted. Stiles and I looked at each other and nodded, saying that we will be partners. Yeah I know I would probably do a lot of the work, but he was still my best friend.

Harris told us we had to get together with our partner and choose a topic, and when we should meet up to do our project. Stiles and I decided that we should work on it at his house after lacrosse practice tonight for sure.

Class ended and we all walked out into the halls to our next class. The day continued normally and finally we got let out of school.

I walked home because Stiles had practice, and I didn't really feel like watching. Once I got home I decided to go for a run. My run ended up being in Dereks woods. I figured he would be out and not home. I was very wrong.

"What the hell are you doing on my property miss?"

"Getting some exercise. Is there a problem Derek?" I asked.

"You really shouldn't be out in the woods by yourself you know. It's not safe."

"I'll take care of myself thank you."

He snickered, "Good luck with that Meghan."

"Thanks Derek, means a lot." I said sarcastically, adding a smile.

After that he just ran off really fast. When I say fast, I mean REALLY fast. So I just continued with my run until I ended up back home.

I hurried and hopped into the shower. The temperature was as cold as I could make it because I love cold showers after I go running. Once I was done I got out and wrapped a towel around my head, and my body and walked back to my room.

The first thing I needed to do was pick out a good outfit to wear to Stiles to study. I ended up choosing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a lacey top with a tank underneath.

Since I always straighten my hair every day, I figure I should try something new. So I braided my bangs, and then did a side fishtail braid. I'm not going to lie; I didn't get it the first time so I had to do it again.

The clock told me that it was almost time to go, so I grabbed my jacket and my bag. I looked out the window, and sure enough there was my buddy sitting in my driveway.

"Get your ass in here right now young lady. Do you know how long I have been sitting in this driveway?" Stiles said.

I rolled my eyes, "Nope, and I don't care. So leave me alone punk."

Stiles fake gasped, "Who do you think you are? Get in this Jeep."

I laughed and then got in. Once we got to Stiles house we went into the kitchen to get drinks. We both poured ourselves some coke from a two liter, and Stiles being the little daredevil he is, sneaked us some Jack in it.

"These are for later." He said raising his eyebrows.

I giggled and he led me to his room.

We got started right away on our project, and surprisingly Stiles helped a lot. Let me tell you, he NEVER helps. So I was proud of him.

Once we'd had enough we drank our special beverages and then went into the living room to watch T.V. Tosh.0 was on so we were pretty happy. Gotta love Daniel Tosh. So we were sitting there laughing our asses off. Eventually we got bored with that and we turned on CMT. Sure enough, Wanted by Hunter Hayes was on. I squealed and then told him to turn it up. He held his hands up in surrender and then did as he was told.

Then it just turned into this whole singing back and forth thing, with us sliding around on the floor and dancing. For some reason Stiles knew all the words… Probably from being with me all the time.

"_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you"_

"_Like everything that's green girl I need you (Stiles sang pointing at me)_

_But its more than one and one makes two_

_To understand the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know that your wanted too_

At the part where it says "I'm gonna wrap you up" Stiles ran over and picked me up and swung me around dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was trying to be serious.

We ended up singing the whole song doing moves like that. Shortly after the song ended, Stiles front door opened and his dad walked in.

"Hey Meg." He said.

"Hi Mr. Stillinski, how have you been?" I asked being polite.

"Very busy with all of these animal attacks."

"Oh yeah, I bet. It must be hard on you." I said sympathetically.

"No way, it's a part of the job." He said proudly.

I smiled and he asked if we wanted some dinner. I looked at Stiles and he shrugged, so I told his dad yes. The Sherriff just ordered some pizza for us. Stiles told his dad that we would be upstairs until it came.

We trudged up the steps and into his room.

"Shit, I didn't know he was coming home Meg. I'm sorry." He apologized running his hand on his hair.

"Shut up Stiles, it's fine. It's not like I haven't had dinner with you guys before."

"Well, honestly I don't think you have since… Still, I wouldn't have drank anything."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "We're fine, we barely even had any. So do you want to study tomorrow or something?"

He nodded right as his father yelled to us that the pizza was here. Stiles looked at me questioningly and I nodded to him signaling everything was going to be just fine.

We headed downstairs for my first dinner with the Stillinski family, minus one. Mrs. Stillinski.

**Well there you have it! Hope ya'll enjoyed, please review and whatnot. I really appreciate it (: chapter 11 will be up ASAP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, chapter 11 has arrived! Hope you guys like it, and please take the time to review it. Looooove you all.**

**Chapter 11:**

Stiles and I both walked downstairs and sat down at the round, dinner table.

"Stiles, be a gentleman and grab Meg a drink." The sheriff ordered, smiling at me. I smirked at him when Stiles rolled his eyes and asked me what I wanted. I told him whatever he was having was fine.

So he just got me a can of diet Dr. Pepper from the fridge, and grabbed his father a Bud Light. Stiles distributed the drinks and then sat down.

We all just served ourselves and ate for a while, with just a little bit of small talk.

"So Meghan, do you still play all of those sports?" Mr. Stillinski asked me, referring to softball, basketball, and volleyball.

"Well I still play volleyball, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be playing basketball or not." I confessed.

"Why not? You're a natural." The sheriff tried convincing me.

I shook my head no, "Oh god no, but thank you for saying that."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on this one, you're pretty good." Stiles said to me before taking a drink.

"See, even Stiles thinks it. Now you know it's true." His father said jokingly.

I smiled at him, and then continued to eat.

Mr. Stillinski cleared his throat, "Remember when you and Scott used to spend the night here all the time. If it wasn't here it was at your house or Scott's. You three were always together."

I smiled and nodded at the memory.

"Every time you or Scott were here, you would always leave something. After a while, I figured that you were doing it on purpose so you had an excuse to come back over."

Stiles and I looked at each other and laughed.

"We always thought you bought it! I can't believe you figured it out dad. We thought it was the best plan ever." Stiles exclaimed.

His dad took a drink and nodded, "After the first three times, me and my wife figured it out."

The mention of his mother made Stiles smile immediately fade, the color draining from his face. I knew he hated talking about her.

I spoke up, "I can't believe after all these years, you knew all along. Mr. Stillinski you are one sly dog." I smiled.

That made him laugh. I looked at Stiles to make sure he was alright. He definitely looked better than before.

We finished up our dinner and I helped Stiles clean off the table.

After that I was ready to go home.

"Thanks for staying Meghan, you're welcome anytime."

"No, thank you, Mr. Stillinski." I said with a smile. "Have a good night."

Stiles walked me out to the Jeep because he was going to drop me off at home for the night.

We got in and he started driving.

"Sorry he made you stay." Stiles apologized.

"No it was fine. I'm glad I did." I said smiling.

"Well that's good. Hey, tomorrow I think I'm going to start Scott's 'training'. But I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do yet. You should help me though." He suggested.

I nodded, "I think when his heart rate goes up, that's when he goes all wolfy."

"Yeah definitely, so I guess we just need something to measure his heart rate. Then we can experiment to figure out what gets him going."

"For sure, good plan."

Stiles pulled into my driveway and dropped me off. I walked inside and went straight to my room to change into pajamas. Seeing it was already pretty late and I had nothing else to do.

After I changed and sat down on my bed my phone buzzed informing me that I had a new message. It was from Stiles.

_Megan Fox is sexier than Hunter Hayes._

No way! Hunter Hayes beats everyone, well almost everyone…

_Who doesn't he beat?_

Well he for sure doesn't beat Zac Efron or Ryan Gosling.

_K, u completely left Luke Bryan out! ;)_

Lmfao, ur right. Also Liam Hemsworth mm mmm mmmm

_See! I told u, everytime u talk about a hot guy u say that._

I know, it's a hard habit to break ya know?

_I bet, I think theres an 'mm mmm mmmm' anonymous group somewhere in B.H. U should deff join!_

Ha ha ha. Ur too funny Stiles…

_I know, that's what they all say._

I bet! :p

_Thanks for today, it meant a lot to my dad. He misses you ya know._

No prob. I miss him too!

_Ya. It like made his night, you should come over more often._

Is this an invitation? ;)

_Yes, an invitation that is lifelong. The party never ends! Lol_

Well thanks, means a lot coming from u.

_Oh hush, no it doesn't._

Yep, it does.

_Nope._

Goodnight Stiles, love you bud.

_Love you too Meg, night._

I did my normal morning routine including Stiles picking me up.

Stiles and I arrived at the school, to find a much panicked Scott.

"What's wrong Scottie?" I asked.

"I had this dream…" Scott described a dream where him and Allison were making out on a school bus, and then he changed. Which caused him to attack her. He said it felt very real and he was scared that he actually did it.

"Plus she isn't answering any of my texts!"

"That's just a coincidence, don't worry about it. She's fine." Stiles tried to convince a very worried Scott.

"I hope so." Scott confessed right before running into none other than Allison herself. The collision caused her to drop all of her stuff. So Scott immediately bent down to help pick it up.

Stiles and I both let out relieved sighs. Then we continued on to our lockers, and proceeded to class.

Guess what? Yep, you already know. We had Mr. Harris. Yay! (I hope you're catching on to my sarcasm)

Almost everyone trudged into class right as the bell was ringing. Mr. Harris immediately told us that we would have to use this time for our partner project. So Stiles and I got out all of our things and started on it, so at the end we would have time to talk about the whole Scott testing situation.

Instantly Stiles and I leaned closer to each other to whisper about our dilemma. "I have the solution."

"What would that be Stiles?" I asked.

"I took this heart monitor thing that the track team uses. It will tell us when Scott's pulse quickens, and slows. So we'll know exactly what gets him going." He explained.

"So how exactly are we going to test him?" I questioned.

"I have a couple ideas…" Stiles said with a mischievous grin.

"Okay, we can't torture him!" I said.

"We're not going to torture him, I promise. You know I don't make promises I can't keep." Stiles said knowingly.

I groaned and then laid my head down onto the desk. It was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

The bell rang for dismissal to our next class. But we decided to opt out, and test Scott instead. Stiles led Scott and I out to the lacrosse field. Scott looked at me skeptically, and I shrugged because this time I really didn't know anything. Our buzz cut friend stopped us in the middle of the field and grabbed a few suspicious items out of his back pack. Duct tape and a little device that I assumed was the heart monitor.

I gazed at Scott, and noticed the worry written all over his face. He didn't know what he was getting himself into. I kind of felt bad.

Stiles took the opportunity to explain everything he told me about the heart monitor, to Scott. Scott nodded and went along with it, "So what are you going to try?"

"Scott, you're going to have to trust us okay?" Stiles said.

Scott took a deep breath before agreeing with the boy.

Stiles walked up to Scott and duct taped his hands behind his back, binding him. Then Stiles went and grabbed a bucket of balls. I finally realized what Stiles was going to do. So did Scott.

"Alright when I'm doing this, just try to think of something that will calm you down. Thus, bringing down your heart rate, causing me to live for yet another day." Stiles informed Scott.

Scott nodded and stood with his eyes closed, anticipating the blow. Stiles whipped the first ball at him, and then nodded at me to pick some up, and join him. So I did.

Chuck after chuck, and hit after hit, his heart rate increased dramatically. At one point it was dangerously high, enough to change into his wolf state. So Stiles and I hurriedly stopped and walked over to our friend to try and calm him down.

Eventually it dropped down to a normal level. Stiles and I were both relieved.

"Man, you're going to have to learn how to control that, or else every game you'll be going all werewolf on us. You might not know this but Meg and I value our lives. A lot more than you might think, actually."

Scott chuckled at that and then he got serious, "I need to play, or else coach will be pissed. You guys just have to help me figure out what can make me hold it back. Do you think you can do that?"

Stiles and I looked at each other and then nodded at Scott.

Later on the three of us made our way over to the side of our school to a little parking lot.

"Alright Scott, just stand there and hold this." Stiles instructed, handing Scott a key.

Scott was obviously confused and I didn't blame him. Stiles gave me the go ahead, and I walked over to a truck a few feet away from us, and keyed its whole side. Directly after Stiles yelled, "What the hell man? What do you think you're doing to that truck!"

Since Scott was holding the key, a group of guys confronted him and started pushing him around. Before actually punching him in the face. Shortly after, a teacher walked out and yelled at us, the owners of the truck scrammed. So it left me and my two bestfriends to get the punishment. We were given a detention after school.

We all walked back into the building to head to our next class. Our teacher was the Lacrosse coach, the one with the crazy hair who can't ever remember Stiles' name.

"Alright, McCall, what do you remember from the reading last night?" Scott gave him a look that said he had no fucking idea. "Okay, what about the night before?" Same look. "The night before that?" That's when the monitor started to make noises, which meant that his heart rate was speeding up. This couldn't be good. "What about anything you have ever read McCall?" His heart rate continued to quicken, it was at the highest we'd ever seen it. Then it quickly started to deteriorate. Stiles and I looked at each other then at Scott. We both noticed that Allison and Scott were holding hands under the desk.

"It's her." Stiles whispered to no one in particular.

It was Allison, she was his anchor. That's why in the locker room Scott quickly changed back into his human form, all because of Allison. Things were starting to make sense. I could tell Stiles was thinking the same thing. He knew I was thinking it too.

The rest of the class continued typically and we were released at the bell. It was the last class of the day, so Stiles, Scott, and I walked out to the Jeep together. Good thing they didn't have practice today, we had a lot to talk about.

"Shit, we have detention!" Stiles yelled.

"Ugh, I forgot. Dammit Stiles, why did you have to key that stupid truck!" Scott asked.

"For research! Without you, there wouldn't have to be any research."

"Okay, okay. It's just detention guys, get a grip." I said.

Both of them scowled at each other before turning and walking towards the school. We all were heading to the same place. Mr. Harris' class, for an hour of hell.

"Well look, it's my three favorite students!" Mr. Harris sarcastically cheered.

All three of us stared daggers at our teacher before sitting down, Scott and I at one table and Stiles at another.

"If I catch you talking to each other, I will add on time. Do you understand?"

We all nodded.

I crossed my arms across my chest and sat back. To tell you the truth, I probably looked like I was pouting. I guess I kind of was.

Leaning over, I grabbed a book out of my bag. It was Nicholas Sparks' _The Notebook'._

Stiles huffed silently and whispered, "You're such a cliché. Reading a Nicholas Sparks' book. You're such a girl."

"Shut up, he's a good writer. Plus I've seen the movie a thousand times, so I figure I should read the book. Considering the movie is amazing." I whispered right back.

Stiles rolled his eyes at me and Scott added, "I kind of liked watching that movie. It's actually really sad…"

Stiles cut him off saying, "What the hell has Allison done with my best friend? You've turned into a prick Scott."

"No he hasn't, I think it's cute that Scott likes it. Allison is a lucky girl." I smiled at Scott.

Stiles shook his head in disgust.

"Thanks Meg, have you ever seen '_Dear John'?_" Scott asked me.

I nodded excitedly, "Of course I have! That's a great one too, also very sad. Whenever I'm feeling down I always watch those type of movies."

"Wouldn't you think that they would make you even more depressed?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah they usually do, but sometimes I just want to be sad you know? Just get it all out of my system. Then once I start feeling better, I'm good for a while." I said.

"Wow, that's a horrible way to deal with depression."

"It is not." I said.

"Yeah actually it kind of is. You bottle everything up, and then let it all crash at one moment. Then you stop, and let it build up again. And, that's not the only time you do that. I've noticed other times too." Scott said.

"That can't be too healthy…" Stiles said.

"Well, that's just how I deal with my problems." I confessed.

"That's gotta change, Meg. When you feel something, let it out. Don't hide your emotions." Scott said.

"Okay, when did detention turn into Dr. Phil?" I asked.

"No he's right, you've got some issues you really need to deal with." Stiles admitted.

"Just leave it alone, I'm fine. See…" I smiled trying to show them that I was okay.

"Smiles don't mean anything."

"Yes they do! Alright end of conversation, new topic." I said.

"Man, you're fucked up." Stiles said shaking his head.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. I hated when people talked about me, and my problems. It just didn't sit well with me, when I was the main topic.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, if I see you guys say one more word you will stay until five!" Harris threatened.

"Well, you can't 'see' say one more word. Wouldn't you hear us say one word? You can't see someone say something. You hear them." Stiles argued.

I sat up a little straighter. This was exactly what made Harris dislike Stiles, "Well, if you feel like being a smart guy then I will for sure have you stay until five. How do you like that Stillinski?"

"Sorry sir, won't happen again. I was just confused at the way you worded the sentence…"Stiles said before getting cut off. "Enough! Sit down and shut up." Mr. Harris told him.

Stiles symbolically zipped his lips and threw away the key. The rest of detention was in silence. Finally we were dismissed.

My best friends and I awkwardly walked out to the Jeep for a second time that day. We were all silent. It was still kind of tense between us because of the conversation we had had earlier in detention.

"Look, we're just trying to look out for you okay?" Scott finally spoke up.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to piss you off." Stiles said.

"I know, I know. You guys say this shit all the time. I get it. Will you just take me home?" I said.

All three of us got into the Jeep and drove in silence until we got to Scott's and dropped him off, next was me.

"Later Stiles."

"Hey, I think we should work on our project again. Want to come over around eight? That will give us at least a couple hours to work." Suggested Stiles.

"Yeah sure, sounds good. See you then."

I proceeded to walk into what I thought was an empty house. I was wrong.

**Longest chapter yet! Yay, alright review and stay tuned **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing! It means a lot Chapter 12 is complete, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 12:**

As soon as I opened the door, I was faced with a completely unexpected person. It was Jackson Whittemore.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, just visiting. I actually wanted to talk to you, Meghan." Jackson said with a devious grin.

"Just tell me what you want, this is really weird. I don't know how you even got in here in the first place!"

"You know what's going on with Scott, and you are going to tell me."

"No, nothing is going on with him. He just got better over the summer I guess." Lie.

"I already know that's a lie. The little prick told me himself that it happened overnight. I don't know what 'it' is yet, but that's what I came here to find out." Jackson explained.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked.

"Because if you don't, I know you'll regret it."

"What do you mean?" I nervously asked.

Jackson walked right up to me and backed me into one of the corners of my living room before saying, "If you, or someone else doesn't tell me what got Scott to be so great so fast; then I'm telling everyone where your parents _really_ are. I know they're not on a mission trip in Haiti. But I'm the only one, so you better let me know what's going on. Or I'm telling your so called 'best friends' that you've been lying. Also if I do tell everyone about your parents, everyone will think you're a psycho. And you wouldn't want that would you Meghan?"

He had me cornered I didn't know what to do. "Jackson please, it's better if you don't know anything about Scott. Trust me, I wish I didn't. Just, please don't do this to me. I'll do anything else, I swear."

"Really, _anything_ else?" He asked, I quickly nodded. "Then you won't mind going out with me."

"What?!"

"You heard me, you have to go out with me. Also, you have to enjoy it. Not just show up, you have to act like you want to be with me. Which I know you'll eventually come around, and end up liking me. Happens every time."

"Okay, why would you want to go out with _me_ for any reason at all?" I asked, confused.

"I've always kind of thought that you were cute. Plus I know it will make a couple people jealous."

"So you are using me to make Lydia jealous? You could have any girl you want to do that, and you know it." I said as a matter of fact-ly.

"It's not just Lydia that I'm trying to provoke…"

"Who then?" I interrupted him.

"Stiles and Scott, they hate my guts. I know it would drive them crazy. Also, as far as they know, you have real feelings for me. If I find out you tell them our little deal, then you're screwed."

I mulled over the idea. I guess I could deal with Jackson for a while. It would be better for everyone if I just went along with it. Plus I didn't want to stab poor Scott in the back.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"I knew you would come around. Our first date is tomorrow night, babe." He said as he was turning around and walking out of my front door.

I winced at the fact that he just called me 'babe'. Could I really do this? Just go along with the fact that everyone will think that we're an item. Have everyone think that I actually _want_ to be with the jerk. This wasn't going to be an easy feat, and I could already tell. We haven't even gone out yet.

There was a lot for me to think about, so I grabbed a popsicle from the freezer and padded into my room. I collapsed onto my bed and realized what I had just gotten myself into.

But if I didn't go through with this, then he would tell everyone about my parents. I couldn't let that happen.

FLASHBACK: The very beginning of the summer…

"_Please don't take them away Mr. Stillinski. They can take care of me just fine. Nothing is wrong with my parents." I pleaded as the sheriff was hauling my parents out of my house._

"_Your parents aren't fine. They can't even take care of themselves, let alone a child. I'm sorry, but we have to find you a new guardian." He explained._

_I felt a lump in my throat, and the tears started to spill. "Please, they're just depressed ever since my brothers accident."_

"_Depression is one thing, but insanity is different."_

"_They're not insane!" I yelled through my sobs._

"_They tried to kill you, and you don't think anything is wrong with them? Obviously they have issues, we're just trying to help them Miss Burgess." The other cop said._

"_It was an accident, they must have just messed up the spaghetti sauce recipe." I said._

"_Meghan, they poisoned you and it almost killed you. If Jackson wouldn't have found you moments after you went unconscious, you wouldn't even be alive. So be thankful for that." Stiles dad explained._

"_Jackson was the one who found me?" I asked._

"_Yes, he saved your life. If he wouldn't have shown up, you wouldn't be here right now." The sheriff explained._

_I looked over next door to where Jackson's house is; sure enough he was sitting in a chair on his front porch looking over at me. Judging by the look on his face, he saw everything that had happened._

_Once I looked back at the scene before me my parents were already both in the cop car, and the sheriff was driving them away. I watched them drive away until I could no longer see them._

_I stomped over next door to Jackson's house._

"_So you 'saved me'?" I asked._

"_Yes I did. You're welcome by the way. I'm sorry to hear about your parents though. Who knew they were crazy." Jackson said._

"_They are not crazy. It's all a big misunderstanding."_

"_You think so? Last time I checked most sane parents don't _poison_ their child after their other child has died." He said with cockiness in his voice._

_I just stood there and glared at him fuming. "Please, don't tell anyone about this. Please Jackson."_

"_I'm not that much of a jerk; you are probably stunned at the fact that your parents tried killing you. Plus you've obviously been going through a hard time. Meghan, you really don't give me enough credit. I'm a very nice guy, in fact I saved your life last week."_

"_I know you did, thank you Jackson."_

END OF FLASHBACK

So that's what happened, and from then on we never spoke of it again. His parents became my legal guardians. They only checked up on me about once a week and gave me food and stuff. Other than that I've been home alone for about four months, telling everyone my parents were in Haiti for the year. Jackson hasn't told a soul as far as I know. Thoughts creep into my mind every day of what happened, what my parents tried to do to me. But I still can't wrap my head around it. I'm sure it was all an accident. The parents that I know would never do anything like that to me or anybody.

No one could EVER find out about my parents, or else they would immediately judge them. Everyone would take the side that they are insane, which I just can't stand to believe.

I had to study later with Stiles, and since I figured he wasn't doing anything I texted him to see if he wanted to go to the mall with me. He quickly replied yes, and he would pick me up in a half an hour.

"Hey, what are you shopping for?" Stiles asked me. We were just backing out of my driveway to go to the mall.

"I don't really know, I just feel like spending money. Know what I mean?"

"Nope. If you haven't noticed, I'm a man. We don't find pleasure in spending money." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just look at you and get the vibe of a woman. My bad." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"Honest mistake. So do you think we'll make a stop at Victoria's Secret…?"

"Yeah I need some new lingerie, my others are really getting old you know?"

"Oh yeah, you definitely need to spice it up." Stiles said.

I finally let out a giggle, which eventually turned into a full-blown laugh. Stiles joined me too.

Once we arrived at the mall we went in and shopped around at my usual stores. I didn't really buy much. But on our way out I noticed a new store that had dresses for special occasions like Prom and Homecoming.

"Let's go in there!" I begged.

"But you don't even need a dress for anything." Stiles whined. "Plus we've been shopping for like two hours."

"Please, just let me try a couple on. I love trying dresses on. You can tell me what ones look good or not and stuff like that." I said hopefully.

"Fine, we aren't staying in here very long though." He finally agreed.

I let out a little excited squeal, and then turned and speed-walked into the store. I started looking through the dresses, I had a couple picked out to try on. I noticed Stiles looked very bored just standing there so I made him an offer, "Alright, you can choose any dress you want for me to try on."

Stiles face lit up, "Any dress huh? Okay, I'm going to make you look like a complete sex kitten."

"Sex kitten, really?"

"Yup." He said before turning away and hurriedly looking through the racks of gorgeous dresses. He finally found one that he liked. I held out my arm for him to put the dress. Stiles pulled back the dress.

"Give me it dummy." I said.

"Nope, you are trying this one on last. You can't get a good look at it until you are trying it on."

I let out a sigh and then set off to get a dressing room. I got in and tried on my dresses. They were okay, none of them were too great though. Finally I peeked my head out and asked Stiles to give me his choice. He handed the dress to me and I went back into the small dressing room to try it on.

It was a gorgeous blue color, kind of aqua with the occasional sparkles. The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. It also looked like one of those skin tight dresses that I know would hug all of my curves.

I pulled on the dress and looked at my reflection. There was one word to describe how I looked in this dress; amazing. It was so surprising, Stiles had me thinking he was going to get me some over the top dress that showed way too much skin. Man, was I wrong.

"How does it look?" The boy asked me through the door.

"Really good actually."

"Well come out and show me." He said.

"I don't want to come out…" I said, it was kind of embarrassing because the dressing rooms were really busy. That made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Then I'm coming in." Stiles said, and before I knew it he was in the dressing room with me.

He looked me up and down with a look on his face that I've only seen when he looks at one person; Lydia. Stiles' eyes bulged and he took a deep breath, "You look… Beautiful."

I tried holding back a blush, but failed. "Thanks, Stiles you have great taste. How did you pick this out?"

"I just knew that the blue matched the color of your eyes."

He knows what color my eyes are? "Well great choice, I love it."

Stiles and I were already very close to each other, but he suddenly stepped closer. We were literally inches apart. He put his hands on my waist, "I'm so lucky."

I furrowed my brows, confused. "What do you mean?"

"My best friend is hot!" He said cracking a smile.

I playfully pushed him away and rolled my eyes at him, "Oh shut up Stiles. You're stupid."

He quickly moved back to how we were before I nudged him. "Hey, I like it like this."

"I bet you do." I said with a smirk.

We just stared at each other for a couple seconds, the whole time he was moving his face closer and closer to mine.

"Only one person in a fitting room at one time, please!" Someone yelled through the door. It startled both of us. Stiles finally backed away from me and went to walk out.

"Hurry and change Meg, I'm starving!" he said before exiting.

"Okay." I said. So I did change and then walked out of the room and then out of the store to meet Stiles.

We left the mall and decided on going to Outback Steakhouse.

We sat down in a small booth across from each other. The waitress came up and asked us for our drinks, we both ordered Cokes. The waitress was young, probably about eighteen years old. She had chestnut brown hair, and was actually kind of pretty. I noticed she looked at Stiles kind of weird.

"I think our waitress has a crush." I said.

"On who?" Stiles said completely oblivious.

"You are so clueless Stiles. Didn't you see the way she looked at you?" I asked.

"Yeah, like she wants a good tip."

"I think she wants some special attention from you, buddy." I said with a wink.

"Shut up Meg."

"Hey, I call it like I see it!" I said.

He shook his head. An older lady who was a little heavy set came over to our table, "Hello, Liz is off for the night so I'm going to take over. My name is Loretta. Are you guys ready to order?"

We both ordered our meals. We both got the Outback Special, which was steak. I got the 6 ounce and Stiles got the 10 ounce.

"I guess somebody's hungry." I mumbled.

"No need to be rude, I'm an athlete. I need my protein to stay in great physical shape."

"Oh whatever, benchwarmer." I said.

"Oh no you didn't."

"I think I did, Stiles."

"When are your parent's coming home again?" Stiles asked.

"Not until next summer."

"Wait, so you're home alone for all that time?" he asked concerned.

"No, Jackson's parents check in on me. Plus I talk to my parents almost every day." That definitely wasn't the truth. I only talked to them once since they've been at the institution.

"Don't you get scared home alone all the time?" He asked.

"Only when I watch scary movies and stuff like that." I said, but Stiles didn't look convinced. "I'm fine Stiles, don't worry about me. We have way more important things to worry about."

"No we don't, lets worry about you for a second. Do you want me to come over once in a while to keep you company? I'm sure you get lonely sometimes, it's a big house." He offered.

"You don't have to do that. Like I said, I'm fine."

"Nope, I'm coming over. We can study there tonight and I'll just stay over. I've already made up my mind so don't try changing it Meg!" Stiles said.

I laughed, "Okay, fine."

We got our meals and ate them. We talked about the usual stuff; Scott, werewolves, and school. Then both of us left and went out to the Jeep to drive over to my house.

Sitting in silence got me to think, Stiles was spending the night _tonight._ That's not a normal thing. He was going to sleep at my house tonight. The thought got me excited.

It was going to be an eventful night.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay Chapter thirteen is complete, hope you like it. If not, I'm very sorry!**

**Chapter 13:**

Stiles and I walked into the house, then straight into my kitchen. Stiles went ahead and sat down on one of the stools on the counter.

"What are you drinking?" I asked.

"Anything you have, surprise me." He replied, trying to sound sophisticated.

Rolling my eyes, I walked over to my parents' old liquor cabinet and opened it up. Reaching for the top shelf, I grabbed two bottles. One bottle of Southern Comfort for me, and some Captain for Stiles. Captain Morgan is his second favorite, next to Jack Daniels.

I grabbed two small glasses and brought them over to the counter. As I was pulling out a couple ice cubes from the freezer, Stiles was pouring the beverages.

"Cheers!" Stiles yelled, we clinked our glasses and guzzled down our drinks.

"Want to just stick with the bottle?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds great." He said with a smile. Stiles reached over and grabbed the bottle and started gulping. I followed suit, but I actually was drinking way faster than he was. Bigger gulps too.

Eventually I had to breathe, so I put the bottle down on the counter. Looking at Stiles facial expression, I noticed he looked both shocked and impressed at the same time.

"What?" I asked.

"I have a brochure for alcoholics anonymous in my Jeep if you need one." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I tried that months ago. Didn't help at all." I said cracking a toothy grin.

"Yeah, didn't work for me either…" he said.

"Alright we're going to play a couple rounds of the exciting game Fuck, Marry, Kill. Mr. Stillinski will start off the rounds." I said in my best game show announcer voice.

"Okay, Scott, Ryan Gosling, or Cody Simpson."

"Fuck Ryan Gosling, marry Scott, and kill Cody Simpson." I answered.

"You would marry Scott?" Stiles asked me surprised.

"Well yeah, we get along plus it's not like he's ugly. By the way, Cody Simpson is just plain annoying so I'd kill him."

Stiles nodded in understanding.

"Lindsay Lohan, Brittany Spears, or Susan Boyle." I said.

"That is a horrible one, come on. I gave you good people!" Stiles whined.

"Just answer, that's how the game goes. Sorry buddy." I said.

"Fuck Brittany Spears, marry Susan Boyle because she's a nice lady, and kill Lindsay Lohan. That bitch is annoying as fuck." He answered.

"Slow your roll Stiles, jesus. Your turn hunnie." I said, batting my eyelashes exaggeratingly.

"Danny, Jackson, or me." Stiles said.

"Fuck Danny, marry you, and kill Jackson. He's a doucher." I said.

"Awe, you would marry me? I'm so flattered." Stiles said, putting his arm around me.

"Oh shut up, you're my best friend. So duh, I would marry you over them!" I nervously answered.

"Just face it Meg, I'm your dream guy." Stiles said trying to make a face that looked dreamy. It was actually kind of cute. Wait? No, Stiles isn't cute. Only like a little brother. Yeah that's it, he's like a cute brother. Right?

"Yeah you kind of are. You've got the whole package bro." I said sarcastically. "But it's my turn to ask you, Lydia, Carrie Underwood, or me."

"Fuck you, marry Lydia, and kill Carrie Underwood. She's really hot, but she's kind of annoying."

"Wow, thanks."

"I mean come on, you know I've loved Lydia…"

"…ever since the third grade. I know I know." I cut him off.

Stiles returned a hurt expression on his face.

"What don't get all defensive. You say it all the time." I slurred, the alcohol really kicking in.

"Quit lying, whenever I talk about her you get like this. It's like you're jealous of her or something." Stiles said.

I was completely stunned that my 'bestfriend' would say something like that to me. Does he really think that I'm jealous of _her?_ Obviously he's delusional. I would never be jealous of that ginger in a million years. Sure she was the prettiest, smartest, and most popular. She also happened to be the girl my best friend is in love with. That doesn't mean that I'm automatically jealous of her. She's kind of a conceded bitch. I would never want to be like Lydia Martin.

"I am not. You're seriously an idiot." I said before getting up, grabbing my bottle, and stomping towards my room.

Stiles followed me anyways, "I'm just saying, every time she comes up in conversation you get all mad. I just want to know why, and jealousy is the perfect explanation. Plus I see why you would be jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? Enlighten me." I said getting extremely annoyed.

"She's got everything any girl would want. She's beautiful, intelligent, popular, and all of the guys wanna be with her." He explained.

"So I just automatically fall into the category of 'any girl'? By the way, I see different qualities in her. Not just the great ones that you can see." I snapped.

"Well it wouldn't be a crazy thing if you were jealous, and what do you see?"

"I see a conceded bitch, who thinks she can get whatever she wants from anyone by just batting her eyelashes and showing some cleavage. Lydia is pathetic, and honestly I don't even know why you've wasted your time. Plus she made out with _Scott_, your best friend. But you still can't get over her. No offense Stiles, I love you, but it's kind of pathetic." I said.

"I'm pathetic? When my mom died, I dealt with it the best I could. When your brother died, you didn't deal with it at all. That's terrible. You kind of just tried to act like it never happened. Well just face it. It happened, and it wasn't your fault."

"Please don't bring my brother into this; it has nothing to do with my 'jealousy'." I said rolling my eyes.

"Meg, you're only fifteen years old and you're already really fucked up." Stiles said shaking his head.

"Alright fine, I do think it was my fault. It was all my fault. If I hadn't begged to go to that stupid party, then he would still be here. I wouldn't be all alone. I would have someone there with me. I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. I'm scared of that okay? I don't know if I can even handle being alone right now. Sometimes I just wish that it would've been me instead. Sean would've had such a great life. He would have gone on and done amazing things. But now because of me, he can't. And what have I done productively with my life huh? Absolutely nothing. I'm a waste. I don't know why I'm here."

"Don't say that, you are obviously alive for a reason. You just might not know it yet. And Meg, you're not alone. You've got me and Scott. We're always there for you, and you know that."

"Want to know why I drink? When I do it, I feel like an improved version of myself. Like I can do anything. All of my problems go away. I feel confident and good about myself. That's a very rare feeling for me, and I think you can guess why." I confessed.

"You're so blind; you seriously have the worst self esteem that I've ever seen in anybody. I don't understand why. You come off as a very confident person, but it's all an act isn't it? If you would just take a step back and look at yourself, you would see that you've got a lot more than you think. You've got friends that love you, a nice house, you're smart, you're beautiful, and you are just a great person. Meg, you actually care about people. I think you might actually care a little too much about other people, and you don't have any time to care about yourself. But it can be a good thing sometimes too. Like when my mom died, you were right by my side the whole time. Anyone can count on you for everything. I know when Scott's parent's situation happened you were there for him too. You are a fantastic person. And I wouldn't lie to you." Stiles said.

I didn't really know what to say, he was kind of right. I mean I guess my biggest fears are being alone and failure. I can't stand to fail. That was my problem.

"I just feel like I need to be perfect." I said.

"Nobody's perfect. The sooner you realize that, the better." Stiles said.

"I'm not good enough." I whispered sitting down on my bed. Stiles came over and sat by me.

"Good enough for who?" He asked quietly.

"Anyone, I'm not good enough for anyone."

"Yes you are. You're more than enough for me." He said.

"No I'm not, I'm not Lydia. I will never be her. She's the only one who's good enough for you. That's why I just need to get a grip and realize that I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life." I said.

"You're wrong, you are going to find a guy who will love you and treat you the way you should be treated. He will appreciate you for who you are. I promise you that." Stiles said.

"Shut up, you shouldn't promise things that you can't keep. Who is it then huh? I sure haven't met him yet."

"You need to quit complaining. Want to know something? The only person I have ever kissed is you. Yup, pathetic. How old were we? Like ten or something. You don't see me complaining about being alone."

Wow, I was his first and only kiss? That was just on a dare too.

"I'm seriously the only girl you have ever kissed?" I asked surprised.

"Well yeah, it's not like I've had any other opportunities…" He said, clearly embarrassed.

"Awhh, I feel special." I said.

"So now you're going to be happy?" Stiles asked me.

"Well yeah, I'm flattered." I slurred, before leaning on him. After that I took a huge drink of the Southern.

"I think the alcohol is taking over, Meghan. You don't usually act like this." Stiles said, but he didn't look uncomfortable at all with how we were situated.

"Act like what?" I asked with a smile, before laying my head on his chest.

"That, getting all close to me and stuff. I mean, I don't mind it…" Stiles said smirking.

"_Been so long that you'd forget_

_The way I used to kiss your neck." _I sang sarcastically dramatic.

"_Remind me, remind me_

_So on fire so in love _

_Way back when we couldn't get enough" _Stiles joined, in a falsetto voice.

"That song is the shit bro." I said. "Plus you're a great singer, your voice is sexy." I said before letting out a chuckle.

"No, yours is thexthier." Stiles said with a fake lisp.

"Shut up, I couldn't be sexy if I tried." I said giggling.

"In all seriousness, most of the time you are very attractive." Stiles said.

That made me laugh. But then I looked at him and realized he wasn't kidding.

"Thanks Stiles, means a lot. Honestly, you're pretty cute. Like I'm being truthful. If I didn't know you personally, and I saw you on the street I would definitely think; wow he's a cutie. I would probably bang him." I said.

That really made him laugh. But I continued to stare at him with a serious face.

"Do you really mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you. You and Scott are definitely on the same level for sure. You already know that he's attractive." I said.

And right then and there he leaned down and…

**Hahahah I'm evil! Chapter 14 will be up ASAP I promise (: review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Authors note: hello there, I really left you hanging at the end if chapter thirteen. I just couldn't help myself! Haha love you all,y'all are the best no lie ;) Chapter 14: Right then and there he leaned down and pulled me into a hug. Stiles snuggled me right against his chest. We were so close that there was barely any parts of us that weren't touching. I hugged him back. "Meghan, you've got a great life ahead of you. And I hope I'm in it." Stiles whispered in my ear. I pulled back from him a little bit, "Do you really think that,or are you just saying that to make me feel better. Be honest please." "I've never been more serious in my life about anything." I nodded, "Stiles I miss Sean. I can't even eat ice cream anymore, it was his favorite. And Everytime I go into an AppleBees I feel sick to my stomach. We went there all the time after my games. I thought by now the pain would go away, it hasn't." He grabbed a strand of my dirty blonde hair and twirled it around his finger, "The pain will never fully go away. It will always be there, in the back if your mind. It doesn't matter how many years go by, you'll still feel it. It just gets easier to deal with, the guilt will lessen over time until you barely think about it. Sean will always he with you though, right here." Stiles said putting the tips of his fingers on my heart. "Honestly, I think you just need to feel your emotions. Let them out, you'll feel a lot better afterwards trust me." "I can't, i'm strong. I don't have to cry, it shows weakness." I said trying to keep it together. "Everybody has to be weak sometimes. It's okay, it's just me youre with. You don't have to be selfconcious and strong around me. Let your guard down. Just let go Meg." he whispered. I lost it. I had never cried like this before. I'm definitely not a crier. But Stiles just held onto me tight like he would never let go. The tears kept coming and coming until I was full out sobbing into my bestfriends shoulder. The whole time Stiles was comforting me, rubbing my back and my head. Then all of a sudden all of my sadness turned to fury. I wiggled out of Stiles grasp and stood up from my bed. Then I went over to my shelves and grabbed all of my pictures of me and my family and threw them onto the ground. Tearing down all of the things that reminded me of my parents and brother. Removed all of the books from my bookshelf that they got for me years ago, and threw them to the ground. Suddenly I felt a hand on my wrist. "Meghan, stop." stiles tried pulling ne away. I just quickly ripped my hand away from him and continued destroying my room. Stiles just wouldn't leave me alone. Didn't he understand that I just didn't want to think about them anymore? That the guilt was eating me alive and I couldn't take it anymore. "Just let me do it Stiles. Back off." I snapped. He continued pulling me away from my dresser and bookshelf. Then he really used his muscles and I couldn't fight him anymore. Stiles forced me to look at him. My face was still covered in tears. "stiles just stop! Let me do this, I don't want to think about them ever again. Help me forget them. You already said yourself that I'm fucked up, I don't want to be fucked up anymore. I want to be a normal girl. I want to only worry about petty things. Not worrying about werewolves, my brother, and my parents. I just want to be normal." I cried, the tears still running. "You're too terrific to be normal. I don't want you to be normal. I just want you to be you. Because I only love you, not some boring normal girl. I love you." he said. We were as close as we could get standing up. That's when he put his hands up to my face and wiped the tears from my cheeks. Then he looked right into my eyes and finally kissed me. Our lips connected and I swear sparks flew. Stiles was very gentle as if he was trying not to hurt me. Then he put his tongue onto my lips asking for entrance. Of course I let him. At first I moved my tongue back with his, until I finally let him take over. Stiles was searching my whole mouth. For his first makeout he was an amazing kisser. He gradually moved his hands down my sides lower and lower. But I think he wasn't sure if he should put his hands any lower than my back. That made me smile inti the kiss. He pulled back and took a breath. "did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously. His cheeks were rosy. I shook my head before grabbing his hand and leading him over to my bed. I motioned for him to lay down. He did, and I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips. Flipping my hair to the side I leaned down and reunited my lips to his. He kisses back and puts his hands on my hips. Eventually without realizing it I'm slowly moving my hips against him. Stiles moaned into my mouth from the friction. I grab the bottom of his shirt and start pulling it up over his head. Next he does a daring move and flips us over so he's on top. Stiles reaches down and slowly pulls my tank top off. So now I'm only in my bra. He stares at them for a second before leaning down and kissing me again. Reaching down he tentatively touches my breast through my bra. Sensing he wasn't sure what to do I took his hand and put it completely over my breast and he started gently squeezing. I sighed a little into his mouth. Finally he worked up the courage to reach behind my back and unhook and remove my bra. I felt the instinct to cover up so I did a little. He took my arms and moved them gently. "don't worry you're gorgeous" he whispered. I reached over and undid his belt, then helps him pull his jeans down. He stood in just his boxers. Stiles was actually sexy. He did the same to me and pulled down my pants. "wait, I think we should stop now before things go too far. You're Really drunk. And I wouldn't ever want you to think I took advantage of you." stiles said. "Honestly, I've been wanting to do this for a while I just couldn't admit it to myself. And that's probably a good idea. I'm sure I wouldn't regret it though." I said with a smile. He just leaned down and kissed me. We fell asleep snuggling. For once everything felt right. But by the next morning I definitely wouldn't be saying that. The next day would definitely be a long one. Authors note: yay they finally hooked up! I know you guys have been waiting a while for that :) please review! 


	15. Chapter 15

thors note: alright I watched the finale TWICE! That shows dedication ;) and no lie, it was the best episode ever! It's going to be hard to have to wait a year for new episodes. But we'll see! Here's chapter fifteen Chapter 15: The very next morning, well I shouldn't say morning because I didn't wake up until about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. But my head was pounding, and arms were wrapped around me in a warm embrace. Stiles and I mustve slept like that all night. Wow, last night was very uhmm surprising I guess? I finally let my true feelings out about Stiles, and by the way he acted I have a feeling he felt the same way. But who knows we were both 'under the influence'. So I could only guess how Stiles would act today. Suddenly I feel his hand which was intertwined with mine, clench and tighten his grip. A shift in the bed, and I knew he was awake. Stiles pulled his hands out of mine and ran his hand up my arm to my shoulder. "Morning Meg" stiles said in a very sleepy voice. I winced at the sudden loud noise. My headache was killing me. "Sorry you probably have a headache." stiles whispered quietly, and kissed the back of my head. So he did remember last night. I was scared that he would forget, and I would be the only one to remember. Now that would just suck. Thank god he did though. "Stiles I'm sorry if you feel like I made you do things last night that you were uncomfortable with." I said, so I could see his reaction. "Uncomfortable? No Hun, the last thing I was is uncomfortable. I was worried that you weren't into it." he confessed. Awh how sweet of him! He had the same feelings that I did. Now I knew for sure. Spontaneously I leaned in and kissed him, to let him know that I was in fact very into what went down last night. Stiles took the hint and came back just as hard. The kiss intensified. Until we were in a full makeout. He climbed over so he was above me. His hands wandering all over my body. Mine were on his neck and feeling his soft and very short, hairline. Slowly, he kissed down my jaw to my neck. Nibbling at my pulse point perfectly, I let out a little wimper. I could tell that he was trying to leave a mark, but I didn't mind. At that moment I was his. He knew it too. That's when we were interrupted by my phone ringing. He pulled away from me and looked at me. His expression said, "are you gonna get that?" Grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer gave him my answer. Stiles was definitely satisfied with my desicion. I felt him grin in our kiss. Gently he started pushing his hips forward to create some friction. "mmm" I moaned into his mouth. But my phone just wouldn't stop ringing. He whispered in a raspy voice, "Go ahead and get it. You've got me all day." that mad me shiver. Stiles pulled back from me and rolled over to his side. "Hello." I spoke into the phone. "Hey baby it's Jackson." I automatically rolled my eyes. "whats up." I said, trying to hurry him along so I could get back to mine and Stiles 'activities'. "no small talk, we are going out tonight. But before we do, we have to go shopping and get you to look smokin hot for me." "Im not wasting my money on something stupid like that." I whispered harshly into the phone so Stiles couldn't hear very well. "it's on me. You have all the potential in the world to be really hot. I'm just going to help you bring it out." Jackson said. Wow, well if he was buying I guess I don't have anything to lose. Plus it was kind of flattering that the 'hottest and most popular' guy thought that about me. Wait what am I thinking, I don't care about stupid Jacksons opinion. The kid was blackmailing me for gods sake! "Fine, what time do we need to shop?" I asked irritated. "I'll walk over in an hour." Jackson said. "okay see ya." I said. "Who was it? Stiles curiously asked. "It was my cousin Austin. He's in town and I have to meet him in an hour. Sorry we can't hangout longer." I said. I had to lie, I didn't want him or anyone to know that I was going somewhere with Jackson. Even if I was being forced to. Stiles just nodded. "I'll let you get ready then." "thanks bud, you're the best." I said before he leaned sown and kissed me quick goodbye. ******************************* I watched as Jackson strutted over to my house. Looking down at my outfit, I wore a white ruffley top with some dark jeggings and dark gray ankle boots. All I did was straighten my hair and French braid my bangs. Which I did a lot for school. "you coming babe?" he asked me as he turned and motioned for his car. Which happened to be a silver porsche. I rolled my eyes at the fact that he called me babe. Then sulked over to meet Jackson, and then make our way to his car. Jackson opened up the passenger door for me, which actually surprised me. I didn't know he was like that, or maybe he was just trying to be cliche. Begrudgingly, I sat down and got comfortable. Wow, this car was really nice. Probably cost a fortune. Jackson read my mind. "Pretty nice isn't it?" "it's okay I guess." lie. Jackson snickered, before starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway onto the road. We sped all the way to our upscale mall. Both of us got out and entered the store. It was Saks. I hadn't shopped here since my parents took me here and bought be a dress for 8th grade graduation. It was pretty expensive, I wasn't made of money. Thankfully, Jackson was. "Alright what are we looking for?" I asked. "First we have to get you a style that's more dressy and sexy. No offense." Jackson said. "None taken. What do you think is 'dressy and sexy'?" I asked adding air quotes. "Like dresses and skirts, things like that. You have to look presentable. Plus every guy has to be jealous of me as usual." "Don't take this the wrong way, but you're kind of a terrible person." I said flatly. He shook his head and let out a chuckle, "Meghan, don't you see that I'm just trying to help you reach your full potential?" I groaned, this wasn't going to be easy. I was going to have to deal with Jackson a lot more than I would ever have wanted. After picking out a few things, we headed to the dressing room. The things he picked out were actually very nice. They did make me look... Sexy. Wow he had good taste. Stepping out of the dressing room in the first outfit Jackson said, "Damn, you clean up nice. Alright that's a definite yes. Give me more." Outfit after outfit, he liked them all. And shockingly, so did I. We left the dressing room, and Jackson took all of the clothes from me and started walking towards the register. "Wait, you're buying me all of them? That's going to cost hundreds of dollars dude." I said. "Whats a couple hundred dollars to make my date look nice." he said smoothly. "No seriously I can't let you do this. That's way too much money Jackson. I could never afford this on my own." I tried to convince him. Jackson just kept right on walking. He paid for all of the items and took the bag. "We've got more shopping to do. Come on, we still need to get you a sexy dress for tonight." he said. We walked into Nordtroms and headed immediately to te juniors section. Finally Jackson and I agreed on one dress and I tried it on. It was gorgeous. Jackson thought so too. "Wow, you look amazing." he said. I couldn't hide the blush that rose to my cheeks. I looked down at the price tag. It was $239.50. "We can't get it though." I said. "Why not? It's beautiful. I don't care how much it costs. Change out of it, and then we are checking out." Jackson said closing the door to the fitting room. No one has ever spent this much money on me, especially just for one dress. Exiting the fitting room and walking up to Jackson, I handed him the dress and he took it from my hands. "Jackson thank you." I said. "Dont thank me. I made you do this. Thank you Meghan." he said before leaning down and kissing my cheek. Wow that was random. He pulled back and just smiled so I awkwardly smiled back. We checked out, then walked out of the store to his car. "Do you want to get some coffee or something?" Jackson asked me. "Uhmm sure." I mean I was really thirsty. Plus I hadn't eaten or drank anything since the night before. "But you should change, so you can break in some of your new stuff." Jackson suggested. "Alright, but where can I change?" "The windows are tinted, so just do it in my car real quick. I'll stand out here and make sure no creeps interfere." he said. So I hurriedly and very sloppily changed into my new high fashion outfit. But of course I first removed the tags. Once my transformation was complete I got out of the car and told jackson that I was good to go. Entering Starbucks, I noticed it was very busy. Mostly with college age people, that probably went to the nearby community college. Another thing I noticed was how much they stared. Did they know Jackson or something? "Why is everyone staring at you?" I whispered into his ear. Jackson chuckled before whispering hack, "They're staring at you dummy." "Well I don't like it. Why though?" "Look at you, you're gorgeous." Jackson replied. Wow, I had never gotten any attention like this. In a way, it kind of felt good. But in another, it made ke kind of uncomfortable. Being the center of attention usually made me kind of nervous. This time I was going to just take it in. Keeping my head up, and a smirk on my face I grabbed Jacksons hand and continued walking to the front of the line. We ordered our drinks and just left to go out to his car. Both of us got comfortable in our seats before he sped off. "what is that?" Jackson asked. "What?" I asked back, confused. "That." he said pointing his finger at my neck. Shit, Stiles must have left a hickey. "Oh that? I burned my neck today when I was straightening my hair. It hurt like a real bitch." I flat out lied. "You burned your neck?" Jackson asked, clearly not believing me. I just nodded in response and continued looking out the window. Crap, I had completely forgotten about my best friend. What would Stiles think if he knew what I was doing right now? Also if he knew that I had lied. I really hated feeling like this. Stiles was the one who I should be with. But right now I was with Jackson. And honestly, I was actually starting to enjoy myself. This had turned into a very complicated and bizarre situation. "Where are we eating at tonight?" I asked but my voice was flat and lifeless. "This new resturaunt right in town. But I don't remember the name. It's supposed to be really good though." he answered. "you can go home and chill for a couple hours before we go out if you want to. I know I'm tired from all that shopping." he joked. I just nodded my head. He took us home. *************************************************** Sitting down at the resturaunt, Jackson kindly pulled out my chair for me. Yup, he was being stereotypical AGAIN. Right as Jackson was ordering our drinks, I saw a familiar face enter the resturaunt. It was my best friend and his girlfriend. Scott and Allison. This date was about to get very interesting. Authors note: there you have it people! Chapter 15 is complete, review please! It's very appreciated. Also let me know what you guys think about the whole Jackson situation. Because I'm thinking about getting into more of that... Love you all 


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you all so much for reviewing! Means a lot. But the wait is over chapter 16 is finally here. Hope you like it! (: Chapter 16: Oh my god, this is probably the worst thing that could happen. I was on a secret "date" with Jackson. Whom I despised, or at least I thought I did... Anyways, and my best friend and his girlfriend have showed up. And they were heading straight in our direction. The closer he got, the more my heart started beating. Shoot, I forgot that since he's got werewolf abilities, that he can pick up on that. That thought just made me more nervous, therefore making my heart beat even faster. "Meghan? Is that you?" Scott asked, emphasis on the "you". "Oh my gosh, hey Scott!" I said acting like I hadn't noticed him before that. Also acting like it wasn't weird for me to be sitting at a table in a fancy restyraynt with Jackson Whittemore. "Jackson..." Scott said, realizing who I was with. But for some reason Scot kept looking at me weird. Like he could care less that I was with Jackson. He noticed something else. "Wow, you look...nice." Scott complimented. Oh, he was looking at my dress. "Thanks, hey Allison!" I said looking past Scott at his date. "Hey Meghan, you look amazing." she said, smiling at me. "Thank you. Hey Allison, why don't you stay here and talk to Jackson for a sec. I need to talk to Scott about something." I offered standing up from the table. Allison, being the nice girl that she is, just nodded and took my place. "Ill be right back." I said to Jackson. My hand reached for Scotts, and I pulled him out to the lobby and bathroom area. "What the hell are you doing here with Jackson?" Scott whispered harshly. "Alright, I'm going to try to explain this to you so you'll understand. Jackson and I have a lot more in common than you'd think. So when he asked me out, I agreed just to see what it would be like." I explained, but because I had made myself believe my lie my heartbeat didn't quicken. So Scott couldn't tell. "Jackson Whittemore. Out of anybody that you could go out with, you choose him?!" Scott said clenching his fists. I could tell he was getting frustrated. "Can you please just be happy for me? A guy actually wanted to go out with me, if you haven't noticed that doesn't happen to me a lot." I said, which was true. But I would rather be with Stiles than with Jackson... My comment made Scott feel kind of bad, I could see it in his face, "okay, just he careful. I just dont want you to get hurt. Because if you haven't noticed Meg, he's kind of a player. You're my best friend, I just want you to be happy." Scott said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, it's been a while since Scott and I had hungout or even talked about things that didn't have to do with werewolves. It felt good. "Oh and one more thing, you cannot tell anyone about this. Especially Stiles! Please don't Scott." I begged and pleaded. Scott let out a sigh before holding up his pinky. A grin creeped across my face, and I intertwined my little finger with his. "I pinky swear." he said smiling. "Thank you Scott. Love you buddy. Oh, and by the way, I didn't know you were going to take Allison out on a real date." I said nudging him playfully. Scott couldn't help but blush before saying, "What, bowling doesn't count?" I just rolled my eyes and motioned for him to follow me back to both of our dates. Even though my date was forced. But you know, whatever. As soon as Allison saw us, she stood up from my chair and said goodbye to Jackson. I nodded at her and Scott, and then resumed to my old spot. "If you told him that I was blackmailing you, then deals off." Jackson hissed. "First of all, I wouldn't consider it a 'deal'. But the blackmailing part is true. Second of all, I told him that you asked me out. And since we had a 'lot in common' I agreed. Jeez Jackson, who got your jockstrap in a bunch?" I snapped. Jackson just rolled his eyes before smirking, "We have a lot in common huh?" "Oh my god, I had to cover somehow. Honestly I don't know one thing we have in common." I confessed. "I do." Jackson said. I raised my eyebrows at him, so he would say more. But he didn't. "Enlighten me Jackson, what exactly do we have in common?" I said sarcastically. But actually I kind of wanted to know. "Both of out parents abandoned us." he said flatly. I looked down at the table and leaned back a little more in my chair. "Your parents didn't abandon you Jackson. You still live with them." I said as a matter if factly. "You don't know everything about me. Not even close, I was adopted asshole." Jackson said. "Oh, why?" I asked in a way nicer tone. "Because they both died, in a car accident." he said staring at nothing in particular. "I'm sorry, but that was an accident. They didn't abondon you." I said. "Whatever, sometimes I just feel like they did. Sorry that my parents aren't actually crazy." he said shooting daggers at me. I felt a lump in my throat, my whole face went white. "I have to use the bathroom." I managed to squeak out. "No wait, I'm sorry." Jackson said standing up and walking after me. Instead of going to the bathroom I went straight outside and sat down on one of the empty wooden benches. The reason jacksons comment hurt so bad, was because it was true. They were crazy. Insane, psychotic, CRAZY. I just couldn't believe that he would actually say it. He was the one who apparently found me. I put my face into my hands and couldn't hold back the tears. Man, I was really turning into a wimp, I never cry. And this was my second day in a row that I have. Suddenly I felt a hand on my back. I immediately pulled away from it, realizing it was Jackson. "Go away." I said. "Look, it was really a dick move for me to bring up your parents. I'm sorry." Jackson said, continuing to rub my back. Wow, Jackson Whittemore was trying to comfort me. I never thought I'd see the day. "You were right though. It's not like you're wrong." I said. "You don't need to remember your parents just for that. Remember all of the good times. Don't let one bad time fuck everything up." he said. "Why did you have to make me do this? What's wrong with you?" I asked through my sobs. "I knew you would never want anything to do with me, unless I made you. So I did." Jackson said. "What makes you give a fuck if I want anything to do with you or not?" I snapped. Jackson just stared down at the sidewalk pavement. "I want an answer." I said. "Because I care about you okay?! That day I found you in your house, I was coming over to ask if you wanted to hangout or something. I had always liked something about you. I just didn't know what it was. And when I found you unconscious, I was so scared. I just picked you up and carried you to my parents car and drove you to the ER. I didn't even have my license yet. But I risked it, for you." Shocked, I didn't know what to say. "The whole time you were in the hospital I was eight there. But you were unconscious so you never knew." Jackson said. "I'm sorry I had no idea. Thanks for saving me." I said putting my arm around Jackson. He pulled me into a hug. Eventually we both pulled apart. "Lets just get outta here. We can get something to eat somewhere else." Jackson said standing up and extending his hand out for me to take. I took it, and we both walked over to the Porsche and got in. "Taco Bell or McDonalds?" he asked me. "You pick, I hate making decisions." I said "It's not really a big decision." Jackson teased. We pulled into McDonalds parking lot. He pulled into one of the parking spots. "We are going inside?" I asked skeptical. We were both very dressed up. "Yup." he answered stepping out of the car. "Alright for me I'll have four mcchickens, large fries, and a large pop." Jackson ordered, and then moved over so I could order. "I'll have a McDouble minus onion with small fries, and a large pop in a styrofoam cup." I ordered. "Will that be for here or to go?" the cashier asked. "Here." Jackson answered before I could even get a word out. "Alright, your total is $11.17." Jackson handed over the money and we took our cups to go fill them up. I got coke and he got Dr. Pepper. "You're the only girl I've ever gone out with that has gotten normal pop instead of diet." Jackson said. "Is that a bad thing?" I asked. "Nope, not bad at all." A smile involuntarily spread across my face. I stepped over to the ketchup dispensor and grabbed two soda cup lids, stacked them together, and filled them with ketchup. I carried my drink and the ketchup over to the booth where Jackson had already sat down. "Nice ketchup container." Jackson said letting out a chuckle. "Shut up! It holds more ketchup than those small little cups." I defended. Jackson just shook his head and continued smiling. "So you're pretty hungry huh?" I asked looking at his stack of McDoubles and fries. "This is nothing. One time after a lacrosse tournament we came here. I had three big macs and a twenty piece chicken nugget. Oh yeah, and fries and a shake." He listed. "Damn, I would gain like 20 pounds if I ate all that." I said. "It probably didn't affect you at all." "Well I work out a lot I guess." Jackson confessed. "You should be my personal trainer, I want to eat a big mac." I joked. "Oh shut up, you could eat one whenever you wanted and not gain a pound." he said. "You are very wrong. I gain weight so easily. If I didn't exercise, I would be even fatter." I said. "Fatter? As if you're already fat." Jackson questioned. I just nodded. Jackson stood up from the booth and walked to the counter. Confused I just sat and watched him. "Can I have a Big Mac please?" I heard him ask. "Thank you." he said as he took the small box that the huge, unhealthy sandwich was contained. "Jackson, I don't want that." I said. "Yes you do." he said. "Dont you remember your first big mac?" I shook my head no. Realization spread across his face. "Youve never had a big mac before have you?" he asked. "Nope, is that a bad thing?" I asked. "I'm just surprised, who hasn't had a big mac before?" Jackson asked. I just shrugged my shoulders in reply. "Then you're definitely having this. I'm going to help you get devirginized from the big mac." I just raised my eyebrows at Jackson. He pushed the sandwich over to me. Opening the box I grabbed the sandwich. I slowly but surely ate it. But I couldn't eat anymore than a little over half. "Okay I honestly can't eat anymore." I said before leaning back against the booth and holding my full stomach. "You are such a wimp." Jackson said. "No I am not!" I said back. "You can't even finish a stupid sandwich." he said. With that I picked it up and finished it. "Boom, there you go. I guess I proved you wrong." I said cockily. "Youre so predictable. I knew if I challenged you that you would do it. I think you thrive on competition." Jackson said. "I am not predictable. I just like to prove you wrong." I said. "Well anyways, congratulations. You have now eaten a Big Mac!" he said, standing up from the booth and coming over to my side. He scooched me over so he could join me. And he gave me a hug. "it's not that big of a deal..." I said. "So what, you still achieved something. Hopefully you don't get too fat." he said. "Whats wrong with you?" I said laughing before shoving him playfully. "I'm just saying, this will be your first and last Big Mac during our relationship." Jackson said. "I don't know if I could call this a relationship.." I started. "Why not?" he asked confused. "Most relationships involve two people that want to be together." I said adding emphasis to the 'want'. Jackson just furrowed his brows in thought and nodded. "At school we cannot act like this. At least not yet." I said. "Why though? He asked again. I groaned out of annoyance. How could he not know why I didn't want to be seen with him? Obviously there were certain people I didn't want to know about our arrangement. One person in particular, who happened to be with me all the time. Why was he with me all the time? Oh yeah, he's my best friend. Stiles. "Whatever, I just won't say anything for now. But eventually I might let it slip to some people about my hot new girl." Jackson said putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. "I am not your girl." I teased. "Well not yet." he said smiling. Then he slowly moved his face closer to mine. Shit, I couldn't let this happen. I just turned my face away to look at my phone. "Crap I have to get home. I have volleyball tomorrow morning really early because Coach has to work." I said. "Oh okay." Jackson said. His facial expression looked rejected. I kind of felt bad, but I couldn't do that to Stiles. Both of us stood up and exited the McDonalds. We sat down in the Porsche and headed on home. ************************* Walking into my house after the long day I decided to treat myself to a long hot bath. Lowering myself into the hot bubbly water I exhaled a long relieved breath. I loved taking baths. They really relax me. And with everything that's been happening lately with Scott, my parents and Jackson I can really calm down. I hear a little noise. But I figure I'm just being paranoid as usual so I just ignored it. But then I heard it again. I realized it was coming from the window. Lifting my head up from the water I look towards the window. I saw two eyes staring back at me. Authors note: haha! Suspense. So you guys, please review and continue reading! Hope you guys liked this. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
